


Ultimul Bastion

by anne_moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Self-Insert
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_moon/pseuds/anne_moon
Summary: Se spune ca toate povestile sunt adevarate, dar unele mai mult ca altele. Ce versiune o sa crezi? Ai auzit-o pe cea a lui Armin Arlert, acum eu ti-o prezint pe a Kayei Livy.O copila de cincisprezece ani ajunge mai sus decat si-a putut imagina cineva vreodata, inclusiv ea, dar in acelasi timp pierde aproape totul. Propria decizie a transformat-o intr-una dintre cele mai importante piese din acest joc letal, iar coincidenta i-a incrucisat calea cu personaje intrigante, ce se vor transforma din aliati in familie sau dusmani.„Si, dupa cum a fost dintotdeauna, istoria se repeta! Chiar aici si acum, in fata noastra! Natangul baiat Jaeger si mostenitoarea de drept a tronului se indragostesc si cred ca pot schimba lumea. Sa speram ca de data asta nu vor muri."
Relationships: Levi & Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 2





	1. Partea I - Prolog

Descalec si primul lucru pe care il vad este corpul unui adolescent, intins pe spate in fata cazarmei, acoperit cu sange.

Profil: sex masculin, rasa alba, par brunet, 80% sanse sa fie neamt.

Status: decedat.

Cauza mortii: a pierdut prea mult sange; injunghiat in gat, abdomen, picior.

Langa el, zace pe pamantul batatorit o arbaleta careia ii lipseste piesa de armat.

Usa cladirii este larg deschisa. Alte doua posibile cadavre stau inerte pe spate, in mijlocul incaperii, unul langa altul. Deasupra unuia, ceva alb misca usor si schelalaie. Un caine.

Urc scarile de lemn, flancata de Moblit si de inca un soldat. Pe jos zace un lansator de fum. Intram si ingenunchem langa cei doi. O a patra persoana a ramas in spate si infasoara trupul baiatului intr-o prelata.

Prima victima: o adolescenta. Prezinta o rana adanca in umar, taieturi superficiale pe brate si urme de strangulare pe gat. In mana stanga tine o sageata rupta, cu varful inrosit.

Partea frapanta este cainele sangerand care sta indurerat pe stapana lui. Il iau cu greu de pe fata si observ ca acesta se asezase intentionat pe o gaura de glont din abdomenul ei, pentru a nu o lasa sa sangereze pana la moarte.

Moblit ii ia pulsul si tensiunea.

—Incep procedurile de resuscitare, ma anunta.

Intre timp, soldatul de mai inainte apare si il infasoara pe barbatul din stanga ei intr-un cearsaf. Intinde mana sa ii inchida ochii larg deschisi, dar il impiedic. Se spune ca cine trece in viata de apoi cu ochii neinchisi a murit nefericit, neimpacat si indurerat. Sper ca asa este. Sper ca aceste sentimente sa il chinuie in Iad pentru vecie. Ii recunosc imediat stema de pe jacheta militara — un romb negru, cu o sabie si o sulita incrucisate peste un arc incordat. Plictisitor, in opinia mea.

—Comandant Hanji Zoë, mai este un mort, striga Otto de pe prispa din spatele cazarmei.

Acest barbat este asasinul lor. I-a ucis pe unii dintre cei mai buni copii de la scoala militara, atat de talentati si de dedicati incat voiau se alature Legiunii de Recunoastere in avans.

Fata tuseste. Potaia latra. Copila cu parul neobisnuit de lung pentru un soldat se intoarce pe o parte, tinandu-se cu mainile de stomac si improscand sange. Se intoarce pe spate, gemand.

Ea este. Supravietuitoarea. Salvatoarea care nu s-a putut salva decat pe ea. Ea l-a invins pe invadator. Desi nu a fost numarul unu la scoala, a fost ultima care sa cedeze.

Isi deschide ochii albastri, superbi, electrizanti. Mi se pare ca vad firicele galbene de electricitate dansand in ei. Este prima oara cand vad o persoana bruneta cu ochi albastri. Sunt incapabila sa ii determin originea.

Isi lasa capul intr-o parte si se uita la mine rugatoare. Apoi lesina.

Ma ridic in picioare.

—Puneti cele trei cadavre in spatele carutei. Moblit, ia-o tu pe fata. O tratezi pe drum. Nu mai avem nicio secunda de petrecut in locul asta.

—Si cainele, doamna? ma intreaba Otto.

Ma uit la javra. Nu mi-au placut niciodata cainii, dar acesta pare a fi diferit.

—Ia-l si bandajeaza-l. Ne va fi de folos.

In timp ce ies din aceasta casa a groazei, nu ma pot gandi decat la cum o sa ii explic lui Erwin ce s-a intamplat cu noii recruti care erau in grija mea.

Ca de obicei, cel mai mare dusman al omenirii nu sunt titanii, ci omenirea insasi. Incep sa cred ca oamenii sunt singurele bestii distrugatoare de vieti din ecuatie.


	2. Alegere Fără Regrete

—Mai repede, Johann!

Trag de capastru, ma aplec in fata, arcuindu-mi spatele si sar calare peste taraba cu fructe. Ar fi fost o miscare impresionanta daca picioarele calului nu rasturnau cateva lazi cu mere si prune. Copitele ii aluneca pe fructele imprastiate. Necheaza scurt, speriat de pierderea temporara a echilibrului, lasandu-i pe prietenii mei care au avut intelepciunea de a ocoli standul sa mi-o ia inainte.

—Hei, astea-s mai valoroase decat tine! striga vanzatorul dupa mine.

Ii dau bice calului si o sterg din loc. Astazi este ziua in care imi voi semna condamnarea la moarte; nu imi permit sa ajung tarziu si cu atat mai putin sa fiu prinsa si aruncata in temnita.

—Daca nu grabiti pasul, nu doar ca nu vom scapa de imputiciunea aia de scoala militara, dar sefu' o sa ne bage pe gat 3D Maneuver Gear-urile! tipa Mira din fata noastra.

Viata noastra ar fi fost mai usoara daca ne luam inima in dinti si ne ofeream voluntari de la bun inceput; si, bineinteles, daca nu ar fi trebuit sa fugim cu cai furati de la sediul Politiei Militare.

—Asa imi trebuie daca ma iau dupa femei! se plange Johann.

—Mai taci, virginule! ii raspunde Mira.

Deci cum zei am ajuns in aceasta situatie? 

かや 

Cadetii din Top 10 al Diviziei de Nord:

Numarul 3. Mira Shima. Latra mai rau decat musca, dar asta nu inseamna ca e inofensiva. Rapida ca o viespe. Delicata ca un sarpe. Odata ce isi ocheste prada, nu ii da drumul. Lucreaza bine in echipa, dar refuza sa se supuna si deviaza de la plan. Se remarca in  
luptele corp la corp.

Numarul 5. Kaya Livy. Mica si tacuta, nu se face remarcata intr-o camera plina cu oameni; poate acesta este chiar cel mai mare avantaj al ei — este subestimata. In situatii extreme, isi arata aptitudinile de lider. Are miscari calculate si este agila ca o pasare, punctul ei forte fiind manevrarea 3DMG-ului si lupta cu sabia.

Numarul 8. Johann Wolf. Nu are niciun talent reprezentativ, dar a reusit sa ajunga in Top 10 datorita consecventei si a dedicatiei. Se antreneaza constant, tintind perfectiunea, sfidand limitele fizice. Are aptitudinile unui strateg. Punctul lui forte este trasul cu arcul. 

かや 

Toata taraseni a inceput acum trei zile, cand insasi comandantul de sectiune Hanji Zoë a venit la scoala militara sa anunte toti cadetii ca Legiunea de Recunoastere are nevoie de voluntari care sa li se alature cu o luna si jumatate inainte de promovarea antrenamentelor, pentru urmatoarea misiune de a captura titani experimentali. Nimeni nu si-a putut da seama de ce. Pana la urma, cu cativa cadeti in plus sau in minus, tot aia e. Dar cu totii stim ca Erwin este un (geniu) neinteles. In ultimii ani, s-au organizat mai multe misiuni dincolo de poarta mare ca niciodata.

Nimeni nu a raspuns pe loc. Unii sovaiau, altii se abtineau sa nu rada la asa o invitatie absurda la o moarte violenta. Cum niciun bastard sinucigas nu a iesit in fata, comandantul ne-a oferit timp de gandire pana astazi, la apus. Insa, imediat dupa plecarea lor, instructorii ne-au trimis pe noi si pe restul recrutilor din Top 10 al Diviziilor de Nord, respectiv de Sud, sa facem practica o saptamana alaturi de veteranii Politiei Militare — protectorii Zidului Sina si ai coroanei —, condusa de Nile Dok. Doar primii zece cadeti din fiecare divizie au dreptul de a se inrola in aceasta ramura militara.

Era ora pranzului. Inca opt ore, mai mult sau mai putin, si soarele avea sa apuna. Am fi putut sa mancam alaturi de ceilalti soldati, dar cu totii am ales sa mergem intr-un bar sa luam o gustare. Mi-am luat o cafea si m-am asezat la o masa mica si rotunda din colt, cat mai departe cu putinta de restul. Johann si-a luat si el un pahar cu apa si m-a urmat. Mira a venit in urma lui cu o tava cu friptura de vita asezonata legume fierte si cartofi copti.

—Cum ti-ai permis toate astea?! a intrebat-o Johann.

Mira a zambit larg. A asezat platoul pe masa si s-a aplecat deasupra noastra.

—Ieri, cand patrulam, a soptit ea, o femeie aristograta si-a scapat bratara...

—MIRA!

—Aur de douazeci de karate, neica! a exclamat ea. O fi fost ceva mostenire de familie, primita de stra-strabunica de la unul din amanti. Si acum va fi in burta mea.

—Tu de cand furi? am intrebat-o.

—Chotto matte. Eu nu fur. Ma adaptez.

S-a lasat sa cada ca un bolovan pe scaun. S-a imbufnat brusc.

—Nu pot sa cred ce ne-o facut nenorocitul ala de Claude Duvalier. Si nu pot sa cred ca l-a convins si pe Keith Shadis! Va spun eu, — si-a suflat o suvita blonda razleata din ochi — au facut-o intentionat.

Si-a infipt furculita intr-o bucata de morcov si a inceput sa molfaie agresiv.

Mi-am pus mainile in san, sprijinindu-ma de perete.

—Toata lumea pare sa ii urasca pe cei din Legiunea de Recunoastere, am spus frustrata.

—Lumea deja ne uraste pe noi, deci nu va fi asa o problema cand ne vom inrola, a decis Johann cu optimism.

S-a lasat pe spate, balanganind scaunul pe picioarele posterioare.

—Phoai, asta da viata! a exclamat un cadet, intrand pe usa barului. De abia astept absolvirea.

S-a ridicat pe varfuri, intinzandu-si bratele deasupra capului. Era inalt si slab, cu o fata lunguiata de cal si par saten. Il cunosteam pe nume, deoarece intrase o data impreuna cu alti baieti peste Mira in baie (nemailungind povestea, sa spunem doar ca ei au fost cei care au regretat) — numarul 6 in Top 10 al Diviziei de Sud, Jean Kirschtein, alias baiatul mamei. Era urmat de un baiat brunet cu pistrui.

—Nu ma cunosc, a spus Mira, tragandu-si gluga de la hanorac peste cap.

Nici doua secunde nu au trecut pana sa-si faca aparitia Fata Cartof, insotita de un baiat scund si chel, cu ochi mari. Pe ea o cunostea toata lumea datorita incidentului cu cartoful si Keith Shadis — numarul 9, Sasha Blouse.

—JUR PE TOATA ZIDURILE CA O SA AM PARTE DE MASA MEA INTR-UN FEL SAU ALTUL! a urlat la bietul baiat, facand toti ochii din bar sa se atinteasca asupra lor.

—Dar, Sasha, nu avem bani...

—Tare zgomotosi mai sunt cei din Divizia de Sud, am murmurat.

Fata si-a intors bruc capul spre noi, ochind friptura Mirei, care ramasese cu furculita in aer. Pupilele Sashei s-au dilatat. Baiatul a prins-o de brat, dar aceasta l-a lovit cu pumnul in nas, facandu-l sa sangereze.

—Ouuuuuu, a exclamat tot barul.

—CARNE!

Sasha a alergat la noi, sarind cu picioarele pe masa. Eu si Johann am ramas nemiscati, privind spectacolul din fata noastra. Sasha si Mira se amenintau si injurau, fiecare cerandu-si drepturile asupra delicatesei, facandu-i pe ceilalti sa arate cu degetul si sa rada. Imi venea sa intru in pamant.

Apoi mi-a venit o idee. Mi-am spus imediat ca era o prostie. Totusi, m-am uitat la cei patru soldati care aveau grija de noi. Erau multicei, dar ii durea la basca de tot ce se intampla cu niste copii prosti ca noi. Mancau pe saturate si beau bere in coltul opus al barului. La o privire mai atenta, am realizat ca probabil erau deja beti.

M-am ridicat in picioare si am prins-o pe Sasha de mana.

—Daca ti-am da mancare, ai face o favoare pentru noi? am intrebat-o in soapta.

A afisat o mina serioasa.

—Hai. Orice, a spus, dand aprobator din cap.

Ne-am trezit cu alti doi baieti — evident, tot din Sud — la masa noastra. Niciunul nu-mi era cunoscut. Primul avea par brunet si ochi mari, de un verde pretios. Al doilea era mai scund, cu fata rotunda, ochi mari albastri si par blond tuns castron.

—Eren, Armin, a spus Sasha.

—Ne pare foarte rau pentru ea, a spus blondul.

—Haide, Sasha...

Brunetul a intins mainile dupa ea, dar fata a coborat singura de pe masa. Singurii oameni din bar care se mai uitau inca la noi erau camarazii lor. Cadetii de Nord nu ne acordau niciun fel de atentie, ca de obicei.

—Sunteti prieteni, a observat Johann.

—Mhm, a spus brunetul. Eu sunt Eren Jaeger, iar el a Armin Arlert.

—Kaya Livy, m-am prezentat, prietenii mei urmandu-mi exemplul.

Sasha s-a intors spre mine.

—Acum, despre ce favoare vorbeai?

Eren si Armin s-au privit intrebator.

—Stiti de propunerea facuta de Legiunea de Recunoastere cadetilor, nu? i-a intrebat Mira.

—Da, a spus Armin. Sa terminam mai devreme antrenamentul, sa nu mai dam examenele finale...

—Voiam sa accept, m-a luat Eren prin surprindere, frangandu-si mainile. Dar nu m-a lasat Mikasa.

Mikasa Ackerman. Cum sa nu o stiu? Numarul 1. Cea care poarta acelasi nume cu faimosul Levi Ackerman. Intotdeauna m-am intrebat daca sunt rude.

—Acum oricum nu mai avem nicio sansa.

—Si noi ne dorim sa ne alaturam Legiunii, am soptit. Chiar acum. Dar avem nevoie de ajutor sa plecam neobservati.

Am aratat cu capul spre cei patru soldati ai Politiei Militare. Erau rosii in obraji si radeau cu sticlele in mana.

—Va rog, distrageti-le atentia.

Cei doi au schimbat priviri intre ei.

—Vreti sa fugiti, a spus Armin.

Am dat toti trei din cap in semn ca da.

—Trebuie sa-i ajutam, a intarit Sasha vorbele mele.

Eren si-a fixat brusc privirea asupra mea, in ochii lui citindu-se intelegere si compasiune. Mi-am muscat buzele pe interior.

—Soka, a spus Armin.

A apucat-o pe Sasha de umar si i-a soptit ceva.

Fara vreun avertisment, fata a fugit de-a lungul barului, plonjand pe masa soldatilor. A inceput sa urle animalic, luandu-se cu mainile de gat.

—Minna, s-o ajute cineva! a strigat Armin, alergand spre ea.

Jumatate de sala era in picioare. Barmanul a iesit de dupa tejghea si s-a dus la locul faptei sa vada ce naiba se intampla.

—Haideti, sa chemam doctorul! a strigat Eren la noi, avand grija sa auda toti cei de la mesele aferente noua.

—Stati asa! a strigat o voce dupa noi.

Am iesit glont pe usa. Caii celor patru soldati erau legati de gardul din fata cladirii. Am dezlegat trei dintre ei si am incalecat.

—Ce usor a fost! a exclamat Mira satisfacuta.

—Vorbeste pentru tine, a oftat Eren. Cand vor afla ca mi-ati scapat...

—Vino cu noi, i-am propus.

—Nu. Nu-mi pot abandona prietenii.

Si-a privir stanjenit picioarele.

—Doar... ramaneti in viata. Ne vom reintalni peste doua luni.

I-am zambit, multumindu-i.

—Cauta-ma imediat ce ajungi. Iti sunt datoare cu o favoare.

La cateva zeci de metri de noi patrulau niste soldati. Din fericire erau tineri, deci probabil nu stiau ca politica spunea ca trebuie sa ne opreasca. Partea grea abia acum urma sa inceapa. 

かや

Ne oprim la o strada distanta de vama — iesirea din districtul Stoehess. Daca ajungem la Zidul Rose, nu mai avem nicio problema. Garnizoana ne va lasa in pace si vom putea calari la viteza maxima pana la scoala militara.

—Trebuie sa abandonam caii, spune Johann. Ne ascundem intr-o caruta si iesim ilegal.

—Rahat, oftez.

Scanez multimea de oameni, trasuri si carute cu privirea. Ochesc o caravana saracacioasa, cu acoperis de panza, condusa de un barbat in haine ponosite. Probabil este un locuitor din munti, un imigrant ce a pierdut totul dupa caderea Zidului Maria — la fel ca mine.

—Cati bani aveti la voi? ii intreb.

Mira si Johann scot un teanc de bancnote si monede primite de la parintii lor. Mira isi scoate si cerceii si ii pune la socoteala. Ma simt prost ca nu detin nimic de valoare.

Legam caii de un gard la intamplare si ne strecuram pana la caravana tipului. Este de varsta mijlocie, cu parul blond ravasit si o privire moarta in ochi. Il lasam pe Johann sa negocieze cu el. Sunt anxioasa, deoarece barbatul nu tradeaza nicio reactie. Pana la urma ia banii si bijuteriile din mana lui Johann si ii pune cu dezinteres in buzunar.

Ne uitat in jur. Nimeni nu este atent la noi. Ne urcam in caravana, inghesuiti la un loc cu mobila pe care o transporta. Ne dam jos gecile militare, cizmele si curelele, ramanand in bluze si pantaloni. Gasim o patura pe care ne-o punem pe picioare.

La iesire, barbatul o prezinta pe Mira ca fiind fiica lui, iar pe noi doi drept frati aflati in ucenicia lui. Ii aprobam spusele, iar poarta se ridica.

Nu pot sa nu ma intreb cum va fi sa vad aceasta priveliste calare, cu insemnul Aripilor Libertatii pe jacheta, stiind ca in spatele portii imense nu mai exista niciun zid care sa ne apere.


	3. Drumul Spre Casă

Schimbam trei mijloace de transport pana ajungem la scoala militara. Avem noroc cu ultima familie pe care o intalnim — o intamplare fericita a facut ca fiica lor sa fie agresata de niste indivizi, tatal ei oferindu-se sa ne duca pana la destinatia noastra ca recompensa pentru ca am salvat-o de ei, desi devia cu vreo 20 de kilometri de la traseul lor.

Soarele isi arata ultimele gene de lumina. Tasnesc pe portile Diviziei de Nord chiar cand doua persoane incerca sa iasa.

Imi infig picioarele in pamant si ma opresc la cativa milimetri de o fata roscata putin mai scunda decat mine. Ochii caprui calzi i se maresc de surpriza. Observ Aripile Libertatii de pe jacheta ei si a barbatului blond cu mustata care o insoteste si impietresc.

—Sumimasen, ingaim.

Deschide gura sa spuna ceva, dar atentia ne este distrasa de nimeni altul decat Keith Shadis, instructorul Diviziei de Sud, care iese pe porti. Ce face el aici? Cearcanele de la ochi i se adancesc cand ma vede. Merge apasat spre mine, facandu-ma sa ma dau grabita cativa pasi in spate. Isi ridica regetul acuzator spre mine.

—AI IDEE CE AI FACUT?! latra el.

Se opreste la cativa milimetri si se apleaca deasupra mea.

—Tu nu trebuia sa fii aici! urla. Du-te imediat la cazarme!

Ramanem cu totii siderati.

—ACUM!

—Eu... incerc sa articulez.

—Domnule Shadis, vorbeste barbatul, va rog, comportati-va civilizat.

Prietenii mei vin de o parte si de alta a mea.

—Dezertorii astia au fugit din districtul Stoehess, ii lamureste Keith, unde ii trimisesem pentru a se antrena cu soldatii Politiei Militare. Este inad—

—Ati fugit de Politia Militara? ne intreaba fata.

Dam din cap aprobator. Imi cobor privirea in pamant, rusinata. Imi dau seama ca a fost o decizie hazardata, si inca una foarte proasta.

—De ce?

—Nu conteaza de ce, ei—

—Pentru ca vrem sa ne alaturam Legiunii de Recunoastere, il intrerupe Mira.

—Da, aproba Johann. Iar acest barbat si instructorul nostru ne-au trimis departe special pentru a ne opri!

—Dar de ce? il intreb pe Keith Shadis.

Ma priveste in ochi si tace din gura. Barbatul il impinge din fata noastra, fiind aproape de doua ori cat el si ne conduce in incinta scolii militare. Camarazii nostri inca se antreneaza pe teren. Intram in cazarma in care mancam si ne asezam la o masa.

—Numele meu este Petra Ral, spune fata, zambind bland. Iar acesta este Mike Zacharias.

Facem ochii mari. Petra face parte din Echipa de Operatiuni Speciale, pe cand Mike este al doilea cel mai bun soldat al omenirii, dupa Levi Ackerman. Chiar cand sa ne aratam respectul si veneratia, Mike se apleaca spre noi si ne adulmeca. Sar douazeci de metri in spate, facand-o pe Petra sa chicoteasca.

Trecem peste si ne prezentam. Le relatam tot ce s-a intamplat de dimineata si pana acum.

—Deci ati facut toate astea doar ca sa va alaturati Legiunii de Recunoastere in avans? ne intreaba Mike.

—Da.

Pufneste scurt.

—Voi, copilasi, habar nu aveti in ce v-ati bagat. Trebuia sa stati acolo si sa asteptati sa vina ziua absolvirii. Aceste ultime saptamani de antrenament sunt mult mai valoroase decat par.

Ceva imi spune ca nu voia sa spuna "de antrenament", ci "din viata voastra".

—Oi, Mike, lasa-i in pace!

El isi incruciseaza mainile la piept.

—Erwin nu ar fi trebuit niciodata sa initieze aceasta miscare, in primul rand! Nici macar nu i-a informat cu privire la riscuri.

—Am auzit de la colegii cu frati mai mari, care au absolvit anii trecuti, spune Mira.

Dau din cap aprobator.

—Sansele de supravietuire in prima misiune sunt mici, dar, daca reusesti sa ramai in viata, cresc exponential.

Petra ne intinde o foaie si imi pune o pana de scris in mana. Pun penita pe hartie, dar refuza sa se miste. Ridic ochii spre Mike, care ma priveste dezaprobator. Toata lumea pare ca incearca sa ne opreasca din a face aceasta alegere. Daca este mai mult decat simpla reputatie a Legiunii? Daca este un semn? (Spuse o atee.)

Petra imi asaza o mana pe umar.

—Gandeste-te la motivatia ta, imi spune. Nu ati facut tot acest drum degeaba. Se vede pe voi ca sunteti hotarati. Aminteste-ti adevaratul motiv pentru care vrei in Legiune.

M-am saturat sa traiesc intr-o cusca, imi spun. M-am saturat sa traiesc in teama de titani. Vreau sa aflu mai multe despre ei, vreau sa gasesc o cale de a-i extermina si de a elibera omenirea. Si vreau sa vad ce se afla dincolo de Ziduri.

—Este acest motiv suficient de important pentru a-ti risca viata pentru el? continua Petra.

—Da, spun hotarata.

Semnez, dupa care pasez pana prietenilor mei.

—Trasurile sunt pregatite, ne anunta ea. Duceti-va sa va impachetati strictul necesar. Coborati intr-o ora. Daca familiile voastre locuiesc aproape, veti fi dusi sa va luati ramas-bun, dupa care veti face un popas peste noapte.

Un fior imi traverseaza sira spinarii. Sper ca acel "ramas-bun" sa nu se transforme in "adio".

—Deci nu veniti cu noi? observ.

Imi ia mainile intr-ale ei si se uita in ochii mei.

—Noi luam o alta trasura. Mergem fara opriri, pentru a ajunge inainte de zori. Dar nu iti face griji, o sa ne vedem maine.

—Si comandantul Hanji Zoë? intreaba Johann. Parca a spus ca va veni personal.

—Capitanul Levi ne-a comunicat azi ca Hanji este prea ocupata cu unul din experimentele ei si ca trebuie sa-i facem noi treburile, spune Mike.

—Dar nu va ingrijorati, intervine Petra. Comandantul Hanji s-a ocupat de tot.

—Tsk, face Mike nemultumit, ferindu-si privirea.

—O sa fim pedepsiti pentru ce am facut? intreaba Mira.

—Nu mai sunteti sub tutela lui Duvalier, iar Politia Militara probabil ca nu isi va bate capul prea mult. Deci nu.

Nu pot sa nu ma intreb daca zvonurile despre ea si Levi Ackerman sunt adevarate. Ar avea sens. Vreau sa spun, eu o cunosc pe Petra de fix zece minute si deja am hotarat ca este un inger care trebuie protejat.

Sterpelim niste mancare de la masa de seara si ne despartim in curte. Eu si Mira mergem in dormitorul comun al fetelor; Johann in cel al baietilor.

—Quinn!

Un caine imens, corcitura de lup, cu blana alba latoasa si ochi albastri sclipitori iese de sub patul meu si al Mirei. Ca de obicei, nu pot sa-mi dau seama cum a intrat. Fratele meu si cu mine l-am intalnit prima data cand era doar un pui, in ziua in care am ajuns aici si i-am cunoscut pe Mira si Johann, iar de atunci a reusit sa se faca nevazut tuturor. Doar noi patru stim de existenta lui. Desi se presupune ca suntem stapanii lui, el este cel care a avut intotdeauna grija de noi. Uneori, cand instructorul ne trimitea la culcare nemancati, gasea o cale de a ne aduce cateva felii de paine de la bucatarie.

Intotdeauna mi-a fost frica ca, daca cineva ar afla de inteligenta lui ridicata, l-ar ucide. Nu urasc nicio institutie mai mult decat biserica; nici macar Politia Militara, ceea ce spune multe. Sunt o adunatura de oameni neputinciosi care incearca sa se convinga ca nu sunt complet inutili rugandu-se la zei inexistenti si, ocazional, arzand oameni pe rug; pentru ca sunt diferiti, iar prostilor si liderilor le este frica de ce este diferit. Si cel mai rau — isi transmit credintele maselor.

Imi umplu palmele cu apa si ii dau sa bea. Mira se lasa in genunchi langa piciorul patului si incepe sa cotrobaie sub el.

—Am facut-o, ii spun magaindu-l pe cap, ignorand amandoi prostiile Mirei. Plecam in seara asta. 

Quinn isi lasa capul in palmele mele si schelalaie scurt, ca si cum ar ofta. Il scarpin pe burta, intr-o incercare absurda de a-i ridica moralul. Ii dau doua felii de paine din cele pe care le-am luat mai devreme.

—Stii ca nu te pot lua. Promiti ca o sa gasesti o cale sa te intorci la mine?

—Evrika! Aici erai!

Mira scoate o sticla prafuita de tarie de sub pat. O sterge de bluza si o saruta.

—Iar bei pe ascuns?! o chestionez.

—EU?! intreaba inocenta. De ce e vina mea ca e mereu intuneric si nu e nimeni cand vreau eu sa beau? De ce e vina mea ca superiorii nu se rasfata decat pe ei?

Cum nu avem pahare, scoate dopul sticlei si da pe gat cateva guri. Mi-o intinde, afisand o expresie care vrea sa transmita "Vrei? Hm, hm? Hai, stiu ca vrei."

—Of, pe cine pacalesc? ma tanguiesc, luandu-i sticla din mana.

Imi bag apoi rapid cateva lucruri intr-o carpa. Nu uit de cartea din care imi citea mama cand eram mica — "Istoria Christei Lenz". Ma asez in genunchi, mangaind coperta legata in piele. O pun pe genunchi si o rasfoiesc. Aceasta este unica mea mostenire de familie, zestrea mea, tot ceea ce a ramas din casa mea.

Quinn se apropie precaut, odihnindu-si capul pe hartia galbena. Apoi incepe sa dea paginie cu botul, de parca ar cauta ceva. Incepe sa ma sperie, dar il las sa-si faca damblaua. Se opreste la o imagine a personajului principal, Christa, o fata micuta cu parul balai si ochii albastri ca cerul verii.

—Ce vrei sa imi arati? il intreb.

—Kaya, vrei sa nu mai vorbesti cu cainele? Devine incomod.

Inchid cartea si o pun in carpa care tine loc de boccea. Ma rezem de cadrul usii, studiind al doilea camin pe care il abandonez. Johann apare si el, facandu-ne semn cu mana sa o luam inainte. Cand ne intoarcem in sala de mese, doi soldati ai Legiunii de Recunoastere sunt deja acolo. Nici urma de Hanji Zoë, Petra sau Mike. Era de asteptat ca oameni ca ei sa nu aiba timp de cineva ca noi. Pana la urma, nu putem fi toti Christa Lenz; cineva trebuie sa fie si personaj secundar sau mai rau — episodic.

Cadetii se uita nelinistiti la noi. Stiu ca nimeni nu o sa ne duca dorul, insa vom fi subiect de barfa pentru urmatoarele doua zile. Apoi, cand trupele se vor intoarce din misiune, se vor intreba daca am supravietuit sau nu, dupa care se vor pregati de absolvire. 

かや 

Asa cum ne-a promis Petra, soldatii ne intreaba pe fiecare unde stau familiile noastre. Mira si Johann se duc la parintii lor, pe cand eu le indic drumul spre o croitorie.

Intru in cladirea deprimanta si il salut pe omul de varsta mijlocie de la tejghea. Coase dantela unei rochii de femeie aristocrata. Trebuie sa ma prezint din nou, deoarece nu ma recunoaste.

—Aaa, sora lui Livy, exclama acesta cu voce ragusita, potrivindu-si monoclul la ochi.

Fratele meu Kurt este cu zece luni mai mic decat mine. Locuieste impreuna cu maistrul croitor si cu familia lui, aflandu-se in ucenicia acestuia. Desi am ajuns impreuna la scoala militara, dupa caderea Zidului Maria, el a ales sa dezerteze dupa prima saptamana, transformandu-ma in tinta batjocurei colegilor.

Barbatul imi arata drumul spre camera lui Kurt, unde il gasesc stand pe pat si citind. Cand ma vede, sare si isi trece mainile in jurul gatului meu. Il imbratisez ca si cum ar fi ultima oara cand il vad. Sa fim realisti, sunt toate sansele ca asa sa fie.

Majoritatea oamenilor nici nu ar ghici ca suntem rude de gradul intai. El este inalt si desirat, cu par scurt de un saten murdar si ochi verzi, in contrast cu mine care sunt scunda, cu par brunet lung si ochii albastri inchisi. Singurul element comun dintre noi doi este pielea alba, anemica.

—Am semnat un contract cu diavolul, ii spun.

Am semnat un contract cu Erwin Smith. Ii spun pe larg ce am facut, iar el ma cearta.

—Cu rezultatele tale, puteai sa ajungi in Politia Militara, spune el. Ai fi putut sa locuiesti in Zidul Sina si sa ai o viata fara griji!

—Cu ce pret? il intreb. M-am saturat sa fiu o pasare intr-o colivie!

Intr-adevar, nu am de unde sa stiu ca nu voi muri in primul minut, in prima mea misiune, in dintii primului titan anormal, dar stiu sigur ca nu va fi intr-un mod patetic. Acolo, in afara zidurilor, in afara umanitatii, sta secretul pentru a o salva.


	4. Inițiere Fatală

Traversam tot districtul si continuam sa mergem ore bune. Cand da sa se lumineze, caii se cabreaza in fata unei cazarme darapanate de marimea unei case de papusi. Pare abandonata de pe vremea cand titanii nu invadasera inca planeta.

Simt cotorul cartii in coaste cand sar din caruta, cu singurele mele bunuri intr-o bucata de fusta veche. Un lup de (sper ca destul de) departe urla, facand un porumbel alb sa zboare din copacul de langa noi. Taie cerul deasupra mea, pierzand o pana.

Imi ia ceva timp sa realizez ca usa nu scartaie, iar in interior nu s-a depus praf.

—Sus este camera comuna, ne informeaza soldatul roscat la moaca caruia m-am holbat cat timp a fost bezna si nu am putut zari nimic afara. Baia e in curtea din spate, dar va sfatuiesc sa nu iesiti afara.

—Unde e mancarea? striga Mira de la etaj. Mi-e foame!

—Uite o informatie amuzanta: oamenii pot supravietui trei saptamani fara mancare, ii raspunde cel care ne-a condus, apoi se intoarce catre mine si Johann. Veti fi dusi la sediul Legiunii de Recunoastere maine, cum se crapa de rasarit.

—De ce ne-ati adus aici? intreb sceptica.

Cei doi oameni se privesc sumbru.

—Sa speram ca nu veti afla. Dupa cum am spus, nu iesiti afara. 

かや 

—Ce se petrece aici?!

—Kaya, taci odata! Incerc sa dorm.

—Mai bine ai gandi in schimb, tip la Mira.

—Eu gandesc mereu! Acum taci si stai locului!

Pasesc cat de apasat pot prin camera si ma uit urat la ea, facand-o sa se ridice in sezut pe pat.

—Tu chiar nu iti faci griji? Ai simtul de supravietuire la fel de dereglat ca tine? Nu pot sa imi scot din minte modul in care s-au privit soldatii. Sau cuvintele lui Keith Shadis si ale lui Mike.... Au incercat sa ne previna, conclud.

—Oprirea asta sigur nu are nicio legatura cu drumul sau ajunsul la sediu, spune Johann. Este doar o scuza.

Sta lungit pe pervazul ferestrei, cu capul sprijinit de geamul rece. In ipostaza asta contemplativa, este foarte frumos. Suvitele brunete din breton ii stau spanzurate pe sticla rece, iar ochii caprui privesc departe, in adancul problemei, in niciun caz la peisajul de afara.

—Doar nu credeti ca vor sa ne omoare aici, spune Mira pe sub gene.

O raza de lumina de la luna plina ii face ochii gri sa scapere. Parul blond ii sta ravasit in toate directiile. Mira este, fara indoiala, cea mai frumoasa fata pe care am intalnit-o vreodata. Intotdeauna m-am intrebat de ce a ales sa stea tocmai cu mine in ziua aceea.

—O fi un fel de test? intreb cu respiratia intretaiata.

Geamul explodeaza intr-o ploaie de cioburi. Johann sare la pamant, iar Mira cade lata pe podea. Ma trag in spate, ma impiedic de piciorul ei si pic gramada peste ea. Iarba fosneste in timp ce cel putin doi oameni inconjoara cazarma.

—Usile sunt—?

Un zgomot de sticla sparta venit de la parter ne anunta ca nu mai conteaza incuietorile. Intind mana dupa cutitul luat din sala de mese. Aud doua zgomote infundate cand cei doi sar pe geam la parter, dupa care se lasa o liniste asurzitoare.

Ma ridic si analizez situatia. Prima grija: iesim din camera sau nu? Mai bine nu. Ei pot ajunge in fata usii in cateva secunde daca stiu planul cladirii — si nu ma indoiesc ca asa este. Zaresc un cartus de glont printre cioburile de pe jos. Nu avem nicio sansa intr-o confruntare directa.

Doi: fereastra. Un al treilea tragator poate sta ascuns in padure. Suntem o tinta usoara daca iesim pe acoperis. Regula generala: cand ai o arma ce presupune apropierea de inamic impotriva uneia de distanta, eviti campul deschis.

Ca tot vorbim de arme — trei: cu ce atacam/ne aparam? Strang cutitul in palma si ma uit la prietenii mei. Stam in deplina liniste, desi intrusii sigur stiu pozitia noastra. Geamul distrus vrea sa transmita ,,suntem in spatele vostru, fraierilor". Ii vad cum isi misca ochii in toate directiile, trecand in revista situatia.

Invart cheia in broasca. Sunetul de inchidere reverbereaza si un fior imi traverseaza sira spinarii. 

—Se-rios, spune Mira.

Ridic din umeri. Cineva ciocane la usa, facandu-mi inima sa stagneaza.

—Iesiti, copilasi, spune o voce clara si suava de afara, de parca un sucub a venit la usa.

(Pentru cei care nu stiu, un sucub este practic o prostituata mitologica a diavolului. Religia asta... cum ti-o inventezi, asa o ai.)

—Da, pe dracu'! urla Mira. Plecati sau va bag cutitul pe gat si vi-l scot pe fund!

Exact asta a spus si cand a intrat Jean peste ea la baie. As rade la aceasta amintire daca mi-as mai simti vreun muschi de frica.

—Ce vreti de la noi? strig, desi stiu ca noi nu suntem atat de valorosi incat sa fim executati din cauza unui act propriu.

Nu am facut nimic atat de important in vietile noastre. Cu siguranta vor sa se razbune pe Erwin sau pe Cercetasi sau—

—Cred ca intrebarea era alta, raspunde barbatul, de parca si-ar corecta copilul la tabla inmultirii.

Ma duc langa usa si ma lipesc de perete, in partea cu balamalele. Pun mana pe cheie si le transmit din priviri soldatilor in devenire ordinele.

Invart iarasi cheia. Un picior propulseaza usa spre mine, dar se propteste in opritor. Vad teava neagra si doua gloante zboara din ea. Mira si Johann se feresc, in timp ce eu sar pe barbat, apuc pusca cu o mana si un alt glont tasneste pe langa mine. Ii infig cutitul in burta, pentru a necesita minimul de putere. Ceilalti doi vin in ajutorul meu, prind arma si pe barbat. Imi eliberez mainile, trag cutitul si ii tai gatul acolo unde sper sa fie beregata.

Am nimerit. Barbatul se prabuseste. Il mai injunghii o singura data in coloana, sa fiu sigura ca nu o sa avem surprize. Johann ia arma si ne uitam de-a lungul holului intunecat.

Comandantul Hanji s-a ocupat de tot, imi rasuna in urechi.

Coboram la parter cu inima stransa. Primul a fost mult prea usor de ucis. Sigur a fost strecurat aici de cineva mai puternic care l-a sacrificat drept momeala... sau test. O alegere proasta, deoarece acum avem arma... Nu-i asa?

Ma opresc brusc, strabatuta de un gand.

—Verifica rezerva, ii spun lui Johann.

El se conformeaza si incearca sa deschida incarcatorul fara sa faca prea mult zgomot. Trei oameni, trei gloante. Arunca pusca inutila. Mira se duce in sala de mese si se intoarce la noi cu un satar si o furculita.

—Este tot ce am mai gasit, ok? Nu ma judecati.

Stam spate in spate si ne tinem respirata. Tresarim cand un alt porumbel se loveste de geam. Isi continua drumul, dar o pana alba ramane prinsa in rama ferestrei.

—Nu se presupunea ca astea zboara doar ziua?

—Shhhh, ma avertizeaza amandoi.

—Shhhh, se aude de sub scari.

Tip cand Mira se cocosaza si icneste. Johann o prinde. Un tip inalt si subtire iese de sub scari. Parul castaniu si tepos ii acopera ceafa. Are trasaturi subtiri, ca liniile frante si par facial razlet. Pe cap poarta o palarie total inadecvata, pe spate ii atarna tolba cu sageti, iar pe piept are —rahat!— armura.

—Oi, oi, oi! Ce-avem noi aici...?

Tonul ii este mai aspru ca inainte, dar il pot recunoaste. El este cel care a vorbit cu noi. Mira, sangarand, ridica ostentativ furculita si maraie. Barbatul tine arbaleta astfel incat sa o vedem in toata splendoarea ei.

—Mai usor pisi, ca ti se zburleste blana. Ziceti, va place noua mea achizitie?

O studiaza de parca ar fi prima data cand o vede.

—Totusi...

Ii scoate piesa de armat si o arunca intr-un colt. Scoate un pumnal cu lama curbata.

—Prefer clasicele arme forjate. Evident, daca as fi avut doua pistoale ar fi fost si mai bine, bum, bum! — mimeaza cum trage focuri de arma cu degetele — dar, din pacate, gloantele astea se termina atat de repede, incat nu sunt de incredere. Mai ales cand ai atat de mult de lucru...

Ochii mici de sobolan ii stralucesc.

—Nu stati, loviti!

Mira sare ca o hiena si ataca, ochii gri scaparandu-i. Nu putem decat sa privim cum, dupa o clipa de uimire in care scapa arbaleta, barbatul isi revine si o strapunge cu usurinta de mai multe ori cu lama rece. Johann si cu mine intervenim, sarind peste corpul in prabusire al Mirei.

Cu o singura arma, luptatorul nu doar ca ne tine piept amandurora, dar ne domina. Incerc sa il dezarmez, dar ma taie de cateva ori pe brate.

—Apropo, spune barbatul, mii de multumiri ca m-ati scapat de incompetentul ala de sus. Stiam eu ca sunteti buni la ceva, mai ales papusa bruneta.

Mira gaseste puterea sa il apuce de picior, facandu-l sa se impiedice si sa cada gramada. Din buzunar ii pica ceva ce cred ca e un pistol. Il iau repede si realizez ca l-am mai vazut la talia soldatilor din Legiunea de Recunoastere. Un lansator de fum.

Alerg pe usa din fata, pe scarile de la intrare si trag spre cer, sperand sa atraga atentia cuiva. In spatele meu se aud tipete de durere. O dara de fum rosie paraseste teava si explodeaza in vazduh.

—Da!

—KAYA! MIRA, DU-TE!

Fericirea mi se spulbera si scap lansatorul. Mira se taraste spre iesirea din spate. Piciorul lui Johann sangereaza. Ma alatur luptei. Barbatul sangereaza din mai multe taieturi. Pesemne ca l-am enervat. Ma panichez cand imi dau seama ca ceea ce ne-a aratat pana acum a fost doar o joaca de copii. Aud un cal cum necheaza. Simt ca nu mai am aer cand o vad pe loiala mea prietena cum cade pe scarile spre libertate, sangerand pana la moarte.

Strigatul lui Johann ma trezeste. Cutitul i-a strapuns pieptul. Barbatul il impinge cu piciorul, lovindu-l violent de perete. Vad o ceata deasa si abdomenul imi arde. Simt cum scoate lama din mine, doar putin, apoi o impinge la loc. Ma aplec si ochii ma inteapa. Cad la pamant, in timp ce Johann isi croieste disperat drum catre usa din fata.

Raman chircita pe podea, plangand, strangandu-mi picioarele la piept de durere, privind corpul inert al Mire. Ucigasul il urmeaza pe Johann, fara sa se grabeasca, batandu-si joc de el.

Nu vreau sa mor... nu vreau sa mor acum... nu vreau sa mor asa...

Dar, pana la urma, in ce mod ar vrea cineva sa moara?

Zaresc tolba de sageti pe jos. Este la cativa centimetri de mine. Incerc sa ajung la ea, dar durerea este coplesitoare. Il aud pe Johann cum parca se ineaca cu propria saliva, dar stiu ca e de fapt sange. Am ramas singura. Intind degetele. Cum si cand s-a intamplat asta? Acum cinci ani, duceam o viata mediocra alaturi de familia mea. Nu e ca si cum imi amintesc prea multe de atunci. Voiam doar sa ajung de cealalta parte a zidurilor. Acum stiu ca nu mai este posibil, stiu ca mi-am dezamagit prietenii, stiu ca nu merit sa fiu ultima care supravietuieste, stiu ca imi las fratele singur pe lume, stiu ca am pierdut in fata unui om, nici macar a unui titan.

Stiu, stiu, stiu.

Aud pasii cum se apropie de mine. La naiba, ma gandesc, sunt la fel de puternica ca Mira! Apuc o sageata si o ascund sub mine. Tipul se apleaca si ma apuca de brat, dar ii infig sageata in palma. Se trage in spate. Intind mana dupa inca una. El isi smulge singur sageata din rana, apuca cu mana sangeranda varful celei pe care o tin si ma trage cu totul pe spate, eu refuzand sa ii dau drumul. Mi-o infige in umar, dar deja nu are cum sa ma raneasca mai mult de atat.

Incerc sa tip, dar iese ca o expiratie. Imi imobilizeaza bratele cu genunchii si se holbeaza la mana in care inca tin sageata care mi-a strapuns carnea.

—Se vede ca esti nepoata lui... sopteste el.

—Ce...? Cine...?

Ma strange de gat. Afara, aud cum pasarile albe isi iau zborul din copac.

—Multumeste-i lui Erwin pentru asta.

Nu mai am aer decat pentru a articula trei cuvinte; cuvintele care-mi vor fi scrise pe mormant:

—Shinzou... wo... sasageyo...


	5. Prietenii

Pentru prima oara in ultimii doi ani, ii visez pe parintii mei.

Mama arata ca o regina — ochi de un albastru regal, rochie alba cu voaluri, par brunet inchis prins intr-un coc, buze rosii perfecte. Tata, pe de alta parte, este un barbat inalt, cu par roscat si ochi de smarald. Trasaturile lui sunt la fel de frumoase ca ale mamei, dar opuse in acelasi timp. El este fin ca un diamant perfect slefuit, pe cand mama e ca un trandafir. Obisnuiam sa il intreb de ce nu seman cu el, cum toate fetele seamana cu tatii lor, dar el imi raspundea ca gena mamei este pur si simplu mai puternica. Eu ii ziceam ca nu inteleg, iar el imi dadea raspunsul general valabil al parintilor: ,,O sa intelegi cand vei creste."

Si ghiciti ce! Inca nu inteleg.

Stau la masa si citesc din ,,Legenda Christei Lenz". Kurt deseneaza pe podea. Vad pe geam cum cerul se intuneca rapid. Fulgere ca niste maini scheletice il sfasie, transformandu-se in coloane de electricitate ce par ca ies pana si din pamant, iar tunetele sunt asurzitoare.

—Mama, ce e rau la familia ta? Niciodata nu vrei sa vorbesti despre ea.

Se aude o bataie in usa. Tata se duce sa deschida. O femeie da buzna si se arunca la picioarele lui, plangand si urland de durere.

—Copii, plecati, spune tata.

—Nu, se opune mama. Lasa-i sa vada.

Femeia le povesteste cum sora ei s-a spanzurat de dimineata si le cere bani cu imprumut pentru inmormantare. Mama ii da cateva monede de argint. Dupa ce pleaca, se intoarce spre mine si Kurt cu o fata serioasa.

—De ce s-a omorat? intreaba Kurt. Parea bine ultima data cand i-am dus supa.

Mama se asaza pe jos, cu picioarele incrucisate. Ne priveste pe rand in ochi.

—Ea... obosise. Zeul Mortii a vazut asta si a profitat de ocazie. I-a soptit sa vina cu el, iar ea l-a urmat.

—Dar de ce nu i-a spus ,,nu"? o intreb, cu mentalitatea unui copil de noua ani.

—Zeul Mortii este foarte convingator, imi explica ea. Asa ca vreau sa imi promiteti ceva. Orice s-ar intampla, oricat de greu ar fi, atunci cand Zeul va va ruga sa il urmati, spuneti-i ,,nu inca".

(Acum ca ma uit in spate, capacitatea mamei de a transforma sinuciderea unei vecine intr-o poveste cu talc este putin ingrijoratoare.)

O pala de vant puternica tranteste usa de perete. Kurt nici nu tresare, ci din potriva, se intoarce la desenul lui — schita unui costum barbatesc de la curte. Parintii mei alearga afara, siluetele lor pierzandu-se in prag.

—Asteptati!

Ii urmez. Incerc sa zaresc ceva in uraganul care s-a starnit, dar vantul tiuie atat de tare incat ma chircesc pe pamant, cu mainile la urechi, pana cand se transforma in urlet. Apoi acel urlet de bestie se transforma in al meu.

Ma trezesc intr-un loc necunoscut, cu o persoana necunoscuta langa mine, aproape la fel de nefamiliara ca trecutul meu, care se estompeaza din nou in subconstient. 

かや 

Mira: moarta.

Johann: mort.

Ma aflu la sediul Cercetasilor. Comandantul Hanji Zoë sta pe scaunul din stanga mea si imi povesteste intamplarile din noaptea trecuta. Intr-un act de sfidare si egoism absolut, imi intinde o batista. O arunc pe pat, preferand sa imi folosesc maneca bluzei. Evenimentele mi se deruleaza in minte si nu pot gandi decat ,,Ce copii prosti! Ce copii tampiti am fost!"

—Pai, daca asa sta treaba...

Hanji se face comoda pe scaun.

—Am cateva intrebari sa iti pun. 

かや 

Informatii disponibile publicului   
Kaya Livy

—Putere: 6/10   
—Rapiditate: 10/10   
—Inteligenta: 9/10   
—Munca in echipa: 7/10   
—Capacitate de conducere: 9/10   
—Utilizarea 3DMG-ului: 9/10   
—Loialitate: 10/10   
—Supunere: 5/10   
—Viclenie: 8/10 

かや 

Nu pot sa respir. Incerc sa vorbesc, dar nu iese decat aer. Imi iau cateva secunde in care ma fortez sa ma calmez, sa-mi reglez respiratia si sa-mi controlez muschii, ca dupa unul din antrenamentele inumane ale lui Duvalier. Strang tablia de lemn a patului cu o mana, cu cealalta stergandu-mi lacrimile.

—Cu tot respectul pe care sunt indreptatita sa il am, comandante, eu sunt cea care ar trebui sa primeasca raspunsuri.

—Huh?

Imi fierbe sangele in vene.

—Stiati ce urma sa se intample. Tu si cu Erwin ati orchestrat totul. Nu te obosi sa negi. Nu va voi ierta pentru asta.

Cel mai frustrant este sa stiu ca eu scuip tot ce am pe inima, iar ei nici macar nu-i pasa. Totusi, continui sa vorbesc.

—De ce? Ce ati castigat? Cu ce v-a ajutat sa va macelariti soldatii? Ti-au spus Petra si Mike prin cate am trecut pentru a ne putea inrola in Legiune? Am facut totul pentru a ajunge la voi, pentru a va ajuta, iar voi ne-ati tratat ca pe niste gunoaie care nu merita sa traiasca.

Ma opresc pentru o secunda si imi pierd nervul. Fixez podeaua cu privirea.

—La fel ca Duvalier, soptesc. Sunteti la fel ca ceilalti.

Din uimire, comandantul trece intr-o stare de meditare, apoi ma priveste cu compasiune.

—Povesteste-mi despre copilaria ta, schimba ea subiectul.

Clipesc repetat, incercand sa-i procesez cuvintele. Imi incrucisez bratele la piept si ma rezem de lemnul lacuit. Ma resemnez, constientizand ca asta este viata pe care mi-am ales-o; iar ea este superioara mea.

—Am locuit pana la varsta de zece ani cu mama, tata si fratele meu Kurt in interiorul Zidului Maria, in districtul Shiganshina.

—Numele parintilor tai si cu ce se ocupau.

—Anita si Raider Livy. Altceva nu imi amintesc despre ei. Sau despre mine.

Fata ei este impenetrabila. Ma focuseaza intens cu privirea. Incerc sa i-o sustin, dar ochii ei caprui-sangerii te imping la nebunie.

—Ce s-a intamplat dupa ce Titanul Colosal si cel Blindat au spart Zidul?

—Eu si familia mea eram la masa cand Titanul Colosal a spart Zidul. Imi amintesc ca fugeam impreuna spre barci. Apoi filmul mi se taie. Fratele meu si cu mine ne-am trezit cand barca pe care ne aflam a acostat in cadrul Zidului Rose. Dupa care, eu m-am inrolat in armata, pe cand Kurt a preferat ucenicia.

Asteapta putin, apoi se ridica in picioare, uitandu-se fix la mine. Ii pot vedea miile de rotite invartindu-i-se in capul ei genial si psihopat, cautand ecuatia in care necunoscutele din problema pot fi inlocuite, ducand la rezolvare. Lentilele ochelarilor ii stralucesc in lumina dupa-amiezii cand ii aseaza mai bine pe nas.

Imi aduce apoi o uniforma de soldat si o capa verde. Incerc sa ma ridic, dar tresar si ma asez repede la loc cand simt cusaturile din abdomen si de pe brat. Respir sacadat si aproape incep sa plang din nou de durere. Nu ma entuziasmeaza faptul ca am nevoie de ajutorul lui Hanji sa ma imbrac.

Cand da sa imi puna Aripile Libertatii, trag materialul sa il studiez. 

—Uite prin ce am trecut ca sa le obtin...

—Si asta inca nu-i nimic.

Ma incrunt la Hanji.

—Aripile Libertatii sunt mai mult decat un simbol pe o panza, explica. Inseamna libertate. Ne sunt steag, stema si icoana. Sute de Cercetasi si-au dat viata in numele lor. Sacrificiul tau abia incepe.

—Vreau adevarul, spun. Am dreptul sa il stiu.

—Si soldatii ucisi aveau dreptul de a sti adevarul despre titani, dar uite ca nu au mai apucat sa il afle. O sa aflii adevarul, dar va trebui sa muncesti pentru el. Si sa ramai in viata suficient de mult, adauga ea.

Doar... ramaneti in viata, a spus Eren Jaeger.

Imi trag geaca pe mine.

Ii raspund la salut cu mana pe inima.

—Acum...

Hanji se intinde somnoroasa, de parca tocmai am fi terminat o discutie ca intre fete.

—...haide sa-ti cunosti echipa. Esti in urma cu planurile.

Deschide usa si o ia inainte, lasandu-ma sa ma holbez la ea cum se indeparteaza. Picioarele nu mi se misca, eu pur si simplu nefiind in stare sa gasesc un motiv suficient de bun pentru a face un pas inaintea celuilalt. Hanji se opreste in mijlocul holului si se intoarce cu fata spre mine. Intinde o mana ce probabil vrea sa spuna "urmeaza-ma". Oftez si ma pun in miscare. 

かや 

—Va bateti joc de mine?! Comandante, cu tot respectul, cum puteti pune un copil in echipa mea? Nu eu sunt cel care se ocupa de cadeti. Este o insulta, eu n-am de gand sa o dadacesc.

Acestea sunt primele cuvinte care ies din gura capitanului meu cand Hanji ii spune care-i treaba cu mine. Desi le povesteste ce mi s-a intamplat, niciunul din cei cinci barbati nu pare impresionat.

—Iar eu cu tot respectul iti spun ca acesta este ordinul comandantului, ii inchide ea gura.

—Tsk...

Hanji se intoarce pe calcaie si pleaca. Ramasa singura in curte, simtindu-ma inconjurata de dusmani. 

かや 

Intr-un fel, munca este buna. Ma lasa sa uit de durere, iar camarazii mei sunt mai mult decat dornici sa ma faca sa uit cat mai des cu putinta. Dupa antrenamentul de doua ori mai solicitant decat al oricarui alt soldat de acolo, dat fiind ca trebuie sa ma pregatesc pentru o misiune despre care nu stiu mare lucru, spal pe jos, fac paturile, spal haine, sterg praful, fac ceai, curat grajdul, tesal caii si lustruiesc echipamentul. Pe scurt, tot ce trebuia ca jegosii astia sa faca.

Imi dau seama ca sunt tinta milei celorlalti soldati. Se uita la mine cum deretic toata ziua si susotesc. Majoritatea nu se baga. Cei mai tineri mai intra cateodata in vorba cu mine, dar ii expediez rapid.

In jurul meu sunt doar fete necunoscute. Hanji este indiferenta fata de mine. Din cand in cand, o mai zaresc pe culoare, dar mereu indreptandu-se spre biroul ei, uneori cu Moblit dupa ea. Cand imi fac curajul sa ma apropii de usa ei, suntele de animale torturate ma descurajeaza complet. Mike si-a "abandonat" de la o vreme echipa, lasand-o pe Nanaba sa preia conducerea, in timp ce el isi petrece mai tot timpul cu Erwin Smith. Nici cu Petra nu am avut ocazia sa vorbesc — desi ne spusese ca o sa ne reintalnim —, deoarece Echipa Levi se antreneaza separat fata de restul plebei.

Este seara, insa nu ma grabesc sa ajung la cina. Incerc sa trag de timp maturand in grajd, ca sa nu ma intorc la echipa mea sa fac si alte treburi.

—Hei, Livy! Stiu ca te simti bine printre martoage, dar treci incoa' sa mananci.

Imi dau ochii peste cap. El este un alt membru al echipei mele. O sa ii spun Roscatul, deoarece numele lui este complet irelevant in existenta oricaruia dintre noi.

—Iti multumesc pentru grija nemarginita pe care mi-o porti, ii raspund, dar nu am niciun chef de tine sau de ceilalti.

Isi pune mainile in sold si ridica dintr-o spranceana.

—In ultima vreme n-ai mai avut chef de nicio fiinta umana. Sa stii ca pentru umanitate iti risti viata impotriva titanilor. Daca esti genul care intra in depresie dupa ce doi oameni amarati mor, inseamna ca trebuia sa te duci sa freci busuiocul la Politia Militara. Obisnuieste-te cu asta si nu mai face scene.

Iau prima lumanare pe care o vad si o arunc in el. Se da intr-o parte, focul se stinge in zbor, iar rezultatul este un perete improscat cu ceara de sters si o farfurie sparta de adunat de pe jos. Caii necheaza speriati.

—Copil nebun... Foarte bine, stai si curata. Cand termini, vino si mananca resturile ramase.

Cad in genunchi. Raman nemiscata cateva minute, dupa care decid ca cel mai bine este sa-mi bag picioarele in toata treaba. Iau patura de pe un cal, sting lampile si ma culc in fan, langa boxe.


	6. După Faptă Și Răsplată

Trecem pe sub poarta cea mare. Brusc, aerul imi arde narile. Verdele ierbii si al copacilor imi zgarie retina ca o lama. Parca si cerul este mai sus. Asa se simte libertatea. O senzatie incredibila pe care generatii intregi au ingropat-o cat mai adanc in rahat.

Imi ingadui cateva clipe de neatentie. Privesc spre norii ametitori si imi dau seama ca aici este locul meu.

—Oi, fato, nu mai visa cu ochii deschisi! Vrei sa mori chiar din primele minute? Fii cu ochii-n patru, oricand pot aparea titani!

Oftez din toti rarunchii. El este Uwe, capitanul echipei mele.

O vad pe Hanji pentru cateva secunde inainte sa rupem randurile, dupa care flacara parului ei se stinge in departare. Aparent suntem in acelasi flanc cu Echipa pentru Operatiuni Speciale, condusa de Levi Ackerman. El este singurul care a frecat la podele, mese si sabii la fel de mult ca mine, doar ca el din proprie initiativa. Un lucru ciudat — stau in spatele nostru. Intorc repede privirea catre Petra, coada impletita intr-o parte zburandu-mi in fata, iar ea imi raspunde cu un zambet.

Minutele trec pasnic si sunt furata de priveliste si ganduri. Inima imi sta in gat cand un soldat anunta titani de 10 si 15 metri indreptandu-se spre noi. Casc ochii sa vad cum arata. Nu imi mai amintesc cum erau cei care ne-au invadat la caderea Zidului Maria. Unul se aprie in sfarsit. Un fulger de electricitate imi strabate creierul, probabil pentru ca e greu de procesat atata uratenie. Camarazii mei il doboara si ne continuam drumul spre padure.

Vantul incepe sa bata cu putere si injur cand vad ca se coboara ceata.

—Nu va departati de grup!

Fumul negru anunta venirea unui anormal la intrarea in padure. Fac o curba stransa si ma prind cu 3D Maneuver Gear-ul de copacul urias. Avand grija sa nu consum mult gaz, ma propulsez in aer, ii tai ceafa, dupa care cad (la propriu) inapoi pe cal. Uwe nu mai poate de mandrie, dar nu pentru ca m-as fi descurcat eu bine, ci pentru ca marele (metaforic vorbind) Levi a stat in spate si a privit echipa lui in actiune.

Ceata este atat de deasa incat abia mai vedem. Zarim doar fumul rosu, care ne anunta ca a aparut un titan mic, numai bun de capturat.

Intram in luminis. Levi isi apropie calul de al capitanului.

—Pozitioneaza-ti soldatii in copaci, la inaltimi variate. Reperati titanii si omorati-i inainte sa ne ia prin surprindere. Cu ceata asta nenorocita, suntem vulnerabili la sol.

—Aye, capitane!

Imi abandonez calul (chiar cand incepusem sa ne atasam unul de celalalt) si ma urc pe cea mai inalta creanga de sub coroana, alaturi de Roscat si de Uwe. Alte doua echipe survoleaza din arborii de langa noi. Dedesubtul nostru se intinde o mare alba. Aud strigate si sange improscat, dar nu vad nimic.

Asteptam si asteptam. Ma dor ochii la cat de incordati ii tin, doar-doar sa vad ceva.

—De mult nu am mai avut parte de o expeditie atat de linistita, spune Uwe.

—Exact, aproba Roscatul. Totul a decurs perfect pana acum. Da-r-ar zeii sa se intample asa si de acum in colo! Se prea poate ca azi sa ne intoarcem cu cel mai mic numar de morti din istorie.

—Nu ca as avea o experienta vasta cand vine vorba de expeditiile in afara zidurilor, dar nu este normal, le intrerup eu fericirea.

Cei doi se uita urat la mine.

—Mai bine ai bate in lemn, ca tot suntem unde suntem-

—Poate cu capatana ta, ii tai replica.

Urletul lui Hanji ma face sa trebuiasca sa imi amintesc cum sa respir. Sunt sigura ca ea a fost, dar ea nu tipa. Ma uit la fetele celorlalti, dar inafara de uimirea de moment nu se citeste nimic.

—Ce se intampla acolo...?

Ajunge. Imi pregatesc Maneuver Gear-ul, dar Uwe ma prinde de mana si ma intoarce cu fata spre el.

—Tu nu pleci nicaieri!

—Esti nebun? Sunteti cretini? Trebuie sa-i ajutam!

—Tsk, spune enervat Roscatul, ti-am spus ca locul uneia ca tine nu e aici. Am primit ordinele sa stam santinele, deci asta vom face.

—Chiar nu aveti de gand sa faceti ceva?

Mai multi soldati tipa unii la alti si dau ordine.

—Daca as fi sarit in ajutorul fiecarui soldat pe care l-am vazut murind, zice capitanul, nu as mai fi azi aici. In plus, ce crezi ca ai putea face tu pentru cei mai buni luptatori ai omenirii?

Imi musc buza. Copacul se misca brusc de parca ar fi cutremur. Haide, Kaya, gandeste-te. Unde sunt titanii? La dracu', sunt la cativa zeci de metri de scena evenimentelor si nu pot vedea nimic!

Brunetul, din echipa mea, tipa la cateva crengi sub mine. Ii vad silueta disparand in jos, de parca ar fi tras de ceva, apoi se aude o bubuitura. Uwe striga dupa el, dar nu mai are cine sa-i raspunda. Ideea ma loveste dintr-o data: anormali mici. Cate stim noi despre ei, de fapt? Alti doi soldati striga de groaza, iar pamantul se cutremura. Parca suntem inconjurati de spirite. Titanii stiu sa sara? Stim ca nu se pot catara in copaci, dar daca avem de a face cu anormali cu abilitati noi? Daca este un grup de titani mici printre noi, iar noi nici n-am observat?

—Domnule, este o ambuscada, ii tip capitanului. Anormali de 4-6 metri!

Ma intorc catre ceilalti soldati si strig cat ma tine vocea:

—Nu stiu de voi, dar eu nu am de gand sa stau sa fiu prinsa si mancata de vreun titan!

Din nou spre cei doi:

—Veniti cu mine daca vreti.

Nu astept niciun raspuns. Il lovesc cu piciorul pe Uwe peste brat sa ma eliberez si sar de pe craca. Am un atac de inima cand vad o silueta indreptandu-se spre mine de jos. Folosesc echipamentul si ma propulsez in fata, trecand milimetric deasupra unui titan si zgariindu-l cu sabiile in ochi. Ma dau peste cap si ma intorc sa termin treaba. Il ucid si cad pe iarba, alaturi de lesul lui care incepe deja sa se evapore.

Sunt intampinata de cadavre.

In jurul nostru roiesc avreo sase titani mici. In spatiul restrans dintre copacii uriasi, titanii zdrobesc soldatii si fara voie, acestia neavand loc sa se desfasoare. Unul mai mare, de vreo zece metri, este prins cu sfori batute-n cuie in pamant. Este o ameteala de titani si oameni care se urmaresc reciproc. Curand ma urmaresc si alti soldati care isi abandoneaza posturile. Unul este muscat pe loc, altul calcat accidental pe cap.

O vad pe Hanji sangerand, sprijinita de un copac. Un soldat incearcand sa o apere. Petra si un barbat din echipa ei lucraza impreuna ca un ceas fixat cu precizie de milisecunda. Ucid doi titani, dar barbatul este apucat de unul mai maricel sosit acum, de vreo unsprezece metri. In timp ce Petra injunghie mana titanului si isi elibereaza prietenul, eu ii tai ceafa. Alta uratenie de circa sapte metri vrea sa ma apuce din stanga, dar ma propulsez printre picioarele lui, ii sar in spate si il omor.

—Unde naibii este capitanul Levi?!

Dar nu are nimeni timp sa-mi raspunda. Tot ce pot sa fac este sa macelaresc in stanga si-n dreapta, insa titanii continua sa apara. Numarul mortilor creste, dar nimeni nu ne vine in ajutor. Celelalte echipe sunt si ele impartite in flancuri, cautand titani experimentali in alte parti. Soldatii au lansat deja mai multe rachete cu fum, dar ramane de vazut cine le va zari. In toata nebunia, imi zaresc camarazii in lupta, dar cel putin unul este decapitat. Pe ceilalti ii pierd din vedere.

La un moment dat raman fara gaz si cad pe pamant, pe coloana. Tip si ma trezesc cu Uwe langa mine.

—Te acopar eu. Du-te si schimba-ti rezervele de gaz!

Ma grabesc la un cadavru si desfac cat pot de repede, cu mainile tremurande, curelele.

Dupa ceea ce pare a fi o eternitate, se face liniste. Atacul inceteaza. Pastram tacerea, uitandu-ne permanent in jurul nostru, pana cand ceata incepe in final sa se rareasca. Uwe se merge leganandu-se catre coechipierii nostri ucisi, iar Petra trage ultima racheta. Eu, capitanul, echipa Levi fara Levi si Hanji suntem singurii supravietuitori. Suntem singuri, dar inconjurati de fantome.

Ma grabesc sa ajung la Hanji si ma las in genunchi langa ea.

—Comandante, ce ordine aveti? o intreb.

Se tine cu mana de o rana urata din stomac. Sangele ii curge firisoare din gura, dar pare bine. Imi dovedeste asta printr-un zambet. Ma uit intrebatoare la ea, dar pana sa spuna ceva, Moblit o striga din spatele meu. Galopeaza spre noi, sare de pe calul in viteza si ma impinge de langa Hanji.

—Comandante, sunteti bine?! Nu trebuia sa plecati!

Incredibilul Levi Ackerman vine incetisor spre noi. Nu imi pasa cate fane are, tot imi vine sa ii trag un pumn in maxilarul lui perfect. Marai cand ma gandesc ca este la fel ca Hanji si Erwin. Daca el era aici, nu ar mai fi murit atatia oameni, dar putin ii pasa. Ma uit in sus. In copaci nu mai sta nimeni de paza.

Cineva imi pune mana pe umar.

—Ai fost incredibila, imi spune Petra.

—Da, asa este, o sustine Hanji.

Le privesc precauta, cand un alt soldat din echipa Levi vine la noi, acoperit de sange.

—Femeile.... nu stiu sa recunoasca adevaratii eroi. Ati vazut ce miscare am facut cand...

—Auruo...

—Ce?

—Taci. 

かや 

Cercetasii si-au ridicat corturile. Lucreaza si merg tot inainte, in ciuda traumelor, asa cum fac intotdeauna. De data aceasta, Uwe nu s-a indurat sa o lase pe Kaya sa infasoare singura cadavrele prietenilor sai.

Dupa ce ultimul corp a fost legat, Petra o anunta pe Kaya ca Erwin cere sa o vada. Se indreapta framantandu-si mainile spre cortul lui, fiind sigura ca a facut o gafa. Cu siguranta comandantul vrea sa o podepseasca pentru lipsa de respect aratata lui Hanji si lui Uwe.

Santinelele de la intrarea in cortul lui Erwin dau panza la o parte. Intra tremurand in sala de judecata. Se opreste la jumatatea distantei pana la biroul lui Erwin, care astepta cu degetele incrucisate sub barbie.

—M-ati chemat, comandante...? intreaba, punandu-si mainile la spate si aplecandu-se usor in fata.

—Da, Kaya Livy. Esti constienta de activitatea ta din ultima luna.

—Da, comandante.

—Si esti constienta de deciziile si actiunile tale din misiune.

—Da, domnule.

—Deci nu o sa pierd vream enumerandu-le. Bun. Vreau sa-mi spui un singur lucru si esti libera sa pleci.

Erwin o sageteaza cu ochii lui albastri. Kaya inchide ochii si respira adanc. Isi spune in gand ca el este barbatul care a trimis-o la moarte ca pe un porc la taiere. El si-a ucis proprii viitori soldati, pe Mira si pe Johann. Fata deschide ochii si ii sustine privirea.

—Iti asumi in totalitate responsabilitatea pentru faptele tale?

—Da.

—Si esti pregatita sa suporti consecintele lor?

—Da, domnule.

—Soka. Daca nu ai altceva de adaugat, poti pleca.

Fara sa mai adauge „cu permisiunea dumneavoastra" sau „ma scuzati", face o plecaciune modesta si se intoarce pe calcaie. Merge cu pasi mari spre iesire, dand singura intr-o parte si in cealalta cele doua bucati de material care blocau iesirea.


	7. Puternic ca un Jaeger

Prima mea misiune si aproape toata echipa mea este moarta. Genial. Daca zeii chiar exista si au puterea de a controla destinele oamenilor, am impresia ca se joaca poker cu viata mea. Si nu pariaza banii pe ce trebuie.

De cate ori inchid ochii revad campul de razboi inecat in sangele martirilor. Poate ca pur si simplu imi este destinat sa traiesc vazand cum toti cei din jurul meu mor. Sau poate ca ingerul pazitor de pe umarul meu este este beat, drogat si zace batut intr-un sant.

Ma ridic cu greu din pat. Am febra musculara in fiecare celula a corpului, dar trebuie sa fiu recunoscatoare ca nu am rani grave. Toate celelalte fete au plecat deja din dormitorul comun. Este atat de liniste si de bine... Dar imi trag uniforma pe mine si merg in sala de mese.

—Esti gata sa suporti consecintele?

Nu, nu sunt, pentru ca nu este corect sa fiu pedepsita pentru ca mi-am salvat viata sau pentru ca am aparat-o in fata altora, fie ei superiori sau nu. O vad pe Petra alaturi de echipa ei; evident, fara misteriosul Levi Ackerman. Ma urmaresc cu privirea. Petra imi face cu ochiul, zambind dulce. Capitanii de echipa se uita si ei plini de interesc la mine de la masa lor, asa ca aleg sa ma holbez la cizmele mele. Dau sa ma asez la o masa goala, dar cineva imi pune mana pe spate.

—Nu vii la noua ta echipa? ma intreaba Hanji.

Pare blanda, chiar fericita.

—Um, ce s-a intamplat? ma intreaba.

Ma holbez la ea. Am vazut-o cum se comporta cand e furioasa, cand vorbeste de titani, cand face o descoperire sau cand Moblit o scoate din sarite. Persoana aceea nu este acceasi femeie blanda si linistita de acum.

—Nimic, spun.

Bipolara, ma gandesc.

Parca toata sala isi tine respiratia cand comandantul ma conduce la o masa la care stau o fata si trei baieti cam de aceeasi varsta cu mine. Si Uwe este aici. Este distrus de moartea prietenilor sai. Imi esti mila de el, dar mai citesc ceva in ochii lui pe langa durere. Ura. Ce i-am mai facut de data asta?

—Kaya, ti-i prezint pe Uwe, Erika, Peter, Ken si Orion. Uwe, Erika, Peter, Ken si Orion, faceti cunostinta cu noul vostru capitan de echipa, Kaya Livy.

Bolul cu terci imi scapa din mana, zdrobindu-se de podea. Uwe mai are un pic si musca din masa.

—Buna! Incantata de cunostinta.

Erika, cu parul ei castaniu ondulat si ochii ciocolati, imi intinde mana si afisaza cel mai frumos zambet cu putinta. In comparatie cu ea, arat ca un catelus plouat.

—Frate, in sfarsit vine la conducere o fata, continua ea, nedaranjata ca nu i-am raspuns la salut. Hei, dar voi la ce va uitati? striga cu glas taios ca sticla sparta la cei din jur.

Hanji le arunca o privire tuturor soldatilor care pana acum s-au holbat la noi si, speriati, se intorc la mancarea lor. Imi sufla in ceafa pana fac cunostinta cu toti membrii echipei mele.

—Masaka... Comandante, asta este o gluma, spun.

—Sa stii ca da, comenteaza Uwe.

—Nu spunea domnul Erwin Smith ceva de o pedeapsa? o intreb pe Hanji.

—In primul rand, spune-mi Hanji. Apoi, voi copiii intotdeauna credeti ca "pedeapsa" si "consecinta" sunt sinonime. Poate pentru ca in majoritatea timpului faceti doar prostii. Ma rog; oricum. Erwin ti-a comunicat ca vei suporta consecintele actiunilor tale.

Face un gest larg cu mana spre cei patru soldati. Ma uit mai atent la ei. Inafara de Uwe, un barbat blond, masiv, toti trebuie ca au sub douazeci si sase - douazeci si opt de ani.

Ken isi poarta pletele roscate prinse intr-un coc la spate, lasand restul suvitelor sa cada razlete pe spate. Ochii lui caleidoscopici ma captiveaza, fiind o mare invalurita de verde si albastru.

Peter pare atat de tanar, incat sunt sigura ca a sosit in seria de anul trecut. Imi aminteste de Johann, deoarece, de la moartea lui, toti baietii bruneti cu ochi caprui imi aduc aminte de el.

Orion este un pic mai in varsta, probabil pe la douazeci si cinci de ani. Cu parul lui blond murdar si ochii gri, este cu usurinta cel mai frumos barbat din incapere.

—Acestea sunt consecintele actiunilor tale. Bineinteles, daca nu esti gata pentru acest pas, Uwe poate oricand sa preia conducerea.

Uwe pare o pantera care si-a ochit prada si e gata de atac.

Nu astazi, profitor de doi bani, imi spun.

Nu-mi place santajul si nu stiu ce experiment socio-uman a pus Erwin la cale. Ma simt ridiculizata, ca si cum am devenit bataia de joc a superiorilor Legiunii; bucata de carne cu care pot face ce le taie capul. Insa refuz categoric sa mai urmez ordinele lui Uwe si prind franghia care mi-a fost aruncata.

—Ba accept, spun.

—De acum inainte, aceasta va fi echipa 11. Echipa Livy. 

かや 

Seara, in drum spre camera comuna a fetelor, fac un ocol pe la biroul lui Hanji. Nu este pazit. Apas pe clanta; incuiata. Cu ajutorul unei agrafe de par si a curelei de la pantaloni se deschide imediat.

Vreau sa aflu mai multe despre jocul ei si al lui Erwin; despre complotul lor impotriva mea si a prietenilor mei. Si, daca tot sunt aici, as putea sa pun mana si pe ceva legat de titani.

In toata dezordinea din camera pare a fi ascunsa o ordine, ca un cod secret. Pe masa sta un microscop asfixiat de teancurile de hartii cu rapoarte. Cartile nu mai au loc in biblioteca si sunt puse turnuri pe jos. Cani de cafea murdare se ineaca printre toate acestea. Probabil Levi ar face un atac de panica daca ar intra aici.

Incerc sa trag o carte din raft si aproape ii rup cotorul. Cartile sunt impinse unele in altele atat de mult incat, dupa ce iau cartea, nu ramane niciun spatiu gol. Este un stiudiu de caz despre titani, semnat de Hanji Zoë. Nu stiam ca a scris si carti.

—Trebuie sa recunosc, nu am mai avut vreun intrus pasionat de carti pana acum.

Ra. Hat.

—Comandante... Gomen—

Hanji nici nu ma priveste, ci doar imi smulge cartea din mana. Dupa cum s-a comportat si mi-a vobit astazi, se simte ca un pumn in piept.

—Si uitasem de chestia asta, ma intrerupe. Da... este cam trist ca acum nu stim cu mult mai multe fata de ce stiam pe atunci.

O inchide cu zgomot.

—Du-te la culcare.

Este posibil sa scap atat de usor? Raspuns: nici pomeneala.

—Dar—

—Maine incepi antrenamentele ca lider al echipei. Va fi o diferenta, sa—

—Dar vreau sa stiu! Si nimeni nu imi spune nimic aici!

—Ca de exemplu ce? intreaba enervata. Ce vrei sa-ti spun?

Decid sa merg pe varianta cu care am sorti de izbanda catusi de putin.

—Pai, banuiesc ca imi poti spune cate ceva despre febletea ta — titanii. Vreau sa aflu mai multe despre titani.

—Huh?

Se lasa o liniste deplina timp de o secunda, timp in care imi trec prin minte toate pedepsele pe care o sa le primesc. Apoi Hanji roseste, i se maresc ochii, pupilele incep sa-i straluceasca si un zambet pervers i se contureaza. Sare la mine si ma apuca de umeri.

—TU VORBESTI SERIOS?!

Pare cel mai fericit moment din viata ei. Este putin trist, dar nu am dreptul sa vorbesc tocmai eu.

—Da, spun, reusind un zambet.

Se grabeste in spatele biroului si tranteste orice erau obiecetele care ocupau scaunele.

—Stai jos. O sa dureze ceva. O, doamne, cu ce sa incep? Cu biologia, istoria, chimia...?

—Chimie, onegai-shimasu.

Ma asez langa ea. Ma asteapta o noapte lunga, dar descopar ca imi place sa o ascult cum vorbeste. Imi aduce aminte de mama — povesteste de parca ar vorbii de ceva etereal, dar in spatele cuvintelor ei se ascund adevaruri puternice. Titani, Ingeri ai Mortii. Imi dau seama de trecerea orelor doar prin faptul ca mi se face din ce in ce mai somn, dar rezist.

Am timp sa ii studiez chipul si trasaturile care, abia acum realizez, sunt foarte frumoase. Liniile fetei ii sunt fine, bine trasate, iar parul si ochii de aceeasi nuanta de rosu parca te previn in legatura cu personalitatea ei.

Lumina diminetii patrunde prin draperiile trase. Cedez si adorm cu fata in palma. Hanji ma scutura.

—A fost o noapte palpitanta, zice. Esti binevenita oricand. Dar, pana data viitoare...

Se ridica si se duce la rafturile cu carti.   
Degetul ei atinge usor copertele, cautand ceva. Scoate o carte mica, groasa.

—Uite. Poti sa citesti asta.

Casc si ii multumesc.

—Stiu ca esti obosita, spune, de parca ea nu ar fi stat treaza toata noaptea, dar ce ar fi sa vii sa vezi titanii pe care i-am prins?

—Huh?

—Ieri nu am avut timp sa ii botez, spune de parca asta ar clarifica ceva.

Apuca un teanc de foi si porneste pe usa. Nu stiu sigur ce ar trebui sa fac, asa ca ma tin dupa ea. Dupa o serie de culoare, iesim intr-un soi de curte interioara. Hanji arunca hartogaraia unuia dintre soldatii care tixesc patratul de pamant inconjurat de ziduri de lemn si pazesc titanii tinuti legati in mijlocul nostru.

—Incantata sa va revad, prieteni.

Hanji merge dezinvolta spre bestii, neluand in seama avertismentele soldatilor.

—Este timpul sa va spun o scurta istorisire despre un trib de canibali.

Soldatul de langa mine observa expresia mea nedumerita.

—Acesta e ritualul ei de denumire a titanilor experimentali, imi spune barbatul. O sa te obisnuiesti.

Ironic, avand in vedere ca, atunci cand comandantul ajunge la partea cu specialitatile gatite din carne de om, unii vomita in jurul meu.

Hanji incheie prin a da mana cu noii ei "prieteni". Trebuie sa recunosc, in toate actiunile ei nebunesti, este o urma de ceva. Un acel ceva special. Un acel ceva elegant si frumos si curat, care parca ne intoarce la geneza noastra.

Aceasta femeie ma intriga. Am refuzat sa ma gandesc la asta, dar m-a intrigat de cand am vazut pentru prima oara, intrand pe usa cazarmei. Am invinovatit-o pentru nenorocirea mea, insa, privind-o, sunt sigura ca se intampla mult mai multe decat pot vedea cu ochiul liber. O iert pe Hanji pentru moartea prietenilor mei. Se intoarce spre mine si devin brusc constienta de mine si de faptul ca zambesc. Imi vine sa plang de usurare. 

かや 

Eren Jaeger se trezeste intr-un pat strain, legate de maini si de picioare, intr-o celula rece. Doi barbati se holbeaza la el printre gratii. De parca lucrurile nu erau suficient de infricosatoare, baiatul ii recunoaste pe Erwin Smith si pe Levi Ackerman.

Cei doi ii dezvaluie faptul ca lumea stie de abilitatile lui de a se transforma in titan. Oamenilor le este frica. Foarte frica. Singura lui sansa se a ramane in viata este sa se alature Legiunii de Recunoastere si sa se supuna ordinelor lor.

—Este cineva cu care ai dori sa vorbesti? il intreaba dintr-o data Erwin, compatimitor.

Levi se uita intrebator la el.

—Macar cunosti pe cineva aici? il intreaba el pe Eren.

—Pai, eu nu...

Ochii lui verzi scapara. „Cand ajungi, cauta-ma. Iti sunt datoare cu o favoare."

—De fapt, da, raspunde Eren.

Se straduieste sa isi aduca aminte numele fetei. Se concentreaza pe chipul ei, pe momentul cand au facut cunostinta. Brusc, sinapsele lui neuronale fac clic, iar numele ei ii invadeaza mintea.

—Kaya Livy. As vrea sa vorbesc cu Kaya.

Levi si Erwin schimba priviri, dupa care Levi o cheama pe Petra, dandu-i ordin sa o gaseasca pe Kaya si sa o cheme urgent.

Pe culoare, Petra se intalneste cu Erika, care imediat ce afla alearga spre capitanul ei.

—KAYA! N-o sa-ti vina sa crezi!

Erika o apuca de brat si o trage dupa ea.

—Ce este?

—Un prizonier vrea sa vorbeasca cu tine, ii explica Erika.

Kaya isi infige picioarele in pamant.

—Un prizonier? Cine este? Cum de ma cunoaste si ce vrea de la mine?

—Nu mi-au spus nimic, marturiseste Erika, dar l-am auzit pe capitanul Levi strigandu-l pe nume pe baiat. Eren.

Kaya simte ca nu mai are aer.

—Eren Jaeger, sopteste ea, amintindu-si de cuvintele ei de despartire. Oare ce ai facut...?

Alearga impreuna cu Erika spre temnite.


	8. Familia

Pentru a face lucrurile si mai ciudate, Erwim Smith ne trimite pe mine si pe Levi Ackerman impreuna cu echipele noastre chiar in zorii zilei urmatoare la un castel abandonat care a servit candva ca sediu al Legiunii de Recunoastere, cu scopul de a avea grija de Eren, de a-l pregati si a-l tine departe de ochii lumii.

Stiindu-l pe capitanul Levi, in secunda in care vad mizeria acumulata in zeci de ani in castel, oftez si spun fara sa-i mai astept ordinele:

—Ma duc dupa maturi.

Fara prea multe cuvinte, ne punem pe curatat. Ridic din cand in cand ochii spre Uwe, iar, cand privirile ni se intersecteaza, ii transmit din priviri: „Sa vezi si tu cum este." El doar mormaie si isi vede de treaba.

Terminam parterul dupa cateva ore bune. Echipa Levi se ocupa apoi de grajduri si curte, in timp ce echipa mea si cu Eren ne apucam de sala mare de la etaj. Nu schimbam niciun cuvant intre noi. Tacerea nu este incordata, pe cat este insa de penibila. Singurii care sparg linistea sunt Erika si Ken.

—Erika, nu te mai privi atata in geamul ala, tipa Ken la ea. Da, iti sta parul bine; nu, nu ai mancare intre dinti; si da, cosul ala de pe frunte este cam evident!

Erika il loveste cu carpa uda in cap.

—Au! Hei, se plange el, aruncand-o pe  
jos si trecandu-si mainile prin coafura stricata.

—Sa stii ca tot eu l-am curatat si pe asta, asa ca taci din gura!

Ken doar isi da ochii peste cap, evident obisnuit cu nabadaile ei. Astept sa se calmeze, dupa care vorbesc in sfarsit:

—Imi pare rau, spun fara sa imi iau ochii de la masa pe care o sterg de praf.

Vocea mea suna cu ecou si ii face pe ceilalti sa se opreasca din ceea ce faceau.

—Ce vrei sa spui? aud vocea lui Eren.

Las carpa sa cada pe masa si imi spijin palmele pe piatra rece, privindu-i pe rand pe toti.

—Deoarece ati fost injositi sa fiti repartizati unui capitan ca mine, continui. Dar habar nu am ce se intampla. De cand am ajuns aici, chiar de dinainte, tot ce au facut Hanji si Erwin a fost sa se joace ping-pong cu soarta mea. Sunt sigura ca sunteti de parere ca este o bataie de joc ce se intampla. Nu este corect ca ati fost bagati in asta. Meritati mai mult.

—Ca bine zici, comenteaza Uwe.

—Mai putin tu, ma incrunt eu la el. In cazul tau, asta se numeste Karma.

Pana si Erika ramane fara cuvinte cateva secunde, lasand tacerea sa se astearna intre noi. Eren se foieste jenat.

Cel mai tacut dintre toti, Orion, este cel care isi gaseste primul cuvintele:

—Prima data cand Hanji a anuntat in fata toturor soldatilor ca tu vei fi capitanul nostru, am crezut ca este o gluma proasta, spune el.

Imi musc buzele.

—Dar un lucru stiu sigur — Erwin este un geniu. Un geniul care nu da doi bani pe parerile prostilor din jur. Mi-am dat seama ca nu te-ar fi desemnat sa ocupi aceasta pozitie daca nu ai fi meritat cu adevarat. Asa ca, in loc sa ma intreb „De ce ea?", am inceput sa ma gandesc ca de abia astept sa imi demonstrezi aptitudinile tale. Nu ma astept sa fi pe masura mea — ci mult peste mine.

Imi este atat de rusine incat nu pot nici macar sa ma uit la el.

—Ultimul lucru pe care imi doresc sa-l fac este sa dezamagesc pe cineva. Din pacate, ma pricep la asta.

Gandul imi zboara involuntar la mama. Daca pana si propria mama m-a parasit, cum ma pot astepta sa ma doreasca cineva?

—Hei, voi toti, nu mai fiti atat de tristi si seriosi, striga Erika dintr-o data, facandu-ne sa tresarim. Vrem nu vrem, din mila zeilor, acum suntem coechipieri. Haideti sa incetam sa ne tot intrebam cum am ajuns in situatia asta. O sa ne dam vietile impreuna pe campul de lupta, asa ca haideti sa ne comportam ca atare.

—Ugh, spune Uwe si pleaca din camera trantind usa dupa el.

—Huh, si eu care voiam sa propunem sa ne imprietenim, mediteaza Erika.

Eren imi pune o mana pe umar. Ma intorc spre el, privirile noastre intalnindu-se.

—Deocamdata, haideti sa ne cunoastem mai bine, spune zambind. De acum inainte, aceasta este familia noastra.

Usa se deschide din nou si Uwe intra enervat, cu capitanul Levi pe urmele sale.

—Stati degeaba cumva? 

かや 

Uwe nu a mai vorbit cu mine de atunci decat pentru a spune ,,da, doamna" printre dinti. Se pare insa ca si-a gasit un prieten in Orluo. Ce au ei in comun? Le place sa-si bata joc de mine.

—HAI, EREN! POTI SA O FACI! tipa Hanji spre fundul fantanii, incat ma doare gatul pe mine.

Au mai ramas cateva zile pana la lupta pentru Shiganshina, dar Eren inca nu poate sa-si controleze transformarile.

—Asta e o pierdere de timp, comenteaza Orluo. Mai bine am face ceva productiv. Fato, du-te si pregateste-mi calul. O sa-mi exersez miscarea—

—Vezi sa nu, ii raspund. Du-te si cauta-ti o servitoare.

—Oi fi tu capitan, dar ca membru al celei mai importante echipe am acelasi rang ca tine. Si cum sunt mai mare—

—Cu patru ani! ii reamintesc. Nu e vine mea ca arati ca un mos balos.

—Musca-ti limba chiar—

Ma feresc de o picatura de sange care sare din gura lui. Cateodata Karma fuctioneaza foarte rapid, imi spun.

—Orluo? spune Hanji fara sa se intoarca cu fata la noi.

—Da, doamna?

—Lasa fata in pace. Kaya, du-te si recupereaza-l pe Eren.

Sar in fantana, auzind-o pe Erika in spatele meu:

—Da! Ia nu te mai lua tu de capitanul meu, ba tu—

—Taci, Erika, ii spune Hanji.

Privelistea pe care o vad cand ajung jos imi aminteste de noaptea uciderii prietenilor mei. Eren sta in propriul lui sange, clocotind de furie din cauza incompetentei lui. Da un pumn in pamant si aproape imi loveste piciorul. Cred ca incepe sa planga.

Nu stiu cum sa-l consolez. Are nevoie sa fie motivat sau tinut in brate? Il ating pe spate. Simt un fior de electricitate traversandu-mi degetele, bratul, tot corpul. Inchid ochii si imi frec fruntea ca sa-mi revin, dar cand ii deschid, vad un barbat cu par lung brunet tinand o seringa intr-o mana. Vad o femeie mancata de un titan ce are un zambet care sigur o sa-mi dea cosmaruri. Vad o fata cu par lung negru si ochi albastri transforandu-se in titan. Este frumoasa.

—Kaya!

Cineva ma prinde de mana si ma trezesc din nou in fantana.

—Ce s-a—? incepe Eren.

—N-avem timp, i-o tai.

Il apuc de brat si il duc la suprafata. Nimeni nu comenteaza. Inseamna ca nu am delirat decat cateva secunde. 

かや 

Cu toate pregatirile pentru batalia de la Shiganshina, nu prea am timp sa ma gandesc la ceea ce s-a intamplat. Acum realizez ca fulgerul si urletul pe care le-am visat dupa ce aproape am fost omorata sunt ale unui titan shifter cand se transforma.

Copiii de la Scoala Militara au absolvit in sfarsit. In seara aceasta a avut loc ceremonia de alegere a cadetilor si ne intoarcem la sediul Legiunii pentru a-i primi pe noii soldati. Aici ne asteapta soldatul care se ocupa de nou-veniti, Dita Ness, cel cu calul turbat mancator de par.

—Livy! Vino!

Imi parasesc echipa si ma apropii calare de el. Cadetii stau grupati langa caii lor, asteptand sa vada ce se va intampla cu ei.

—Buna si tie, capitane, ii spun.

—Asculta, Linzi e bolnava si trebuie sa am grija de ea. Cum esti de varsta lor, ce ai spune sa te ocupi tu de cadeti?

—Pe bune ca martoaga ta nebuna e mai importanta ca ei? il intreb disperata.

—Multumes, draguta. Am plecat.

Imi pune in brate un dosar si o sterge.

—Am sa tin cont de asta! tip dupa el si dupa basmaua lui ridicola din cap.

De ce toata lumea ma pune sa le fac treaba doar pentru ca sunt cea mai noua? Chiar atat de proasta par? Adica da, sunt vai de mine, dar cu siguranta nu sunt proasta. Nu vreau sa recunosc, dar ma bucur ca de acum nu voi mai fi ,,nou-venita".

—Prieteni!

Eren descaleca si alearga la ei.

—Eren! il striga Mikasa, fugind ingrijoarata spre el.

Descalec si imi leg calul. Traganez pentru a le da un pic de spatiu personal, dupa care apuc dosarul si vin in mijlocul lor.

—Prieteni, ea e Kaya, capitan—

—Oi, Kaya, ma saluta Sasha.

Armin imi zambeste de asemenea.

—Ma bucur sa vad ca ti-a reusit planul. Unde sunt prietenii tai?

Eren schimba repede subiectul, iar Armin abandoneaza intrebarea, semn ca a inteles.

—Capitanul Ness trebuie sa vina sa se ocupe de voi. Veti fi repartizati in echipa lui pentru prima misiune.

—Aparent, Dita face pe veterinarul, spun, aratandu-le dosarul din bratele mele. O sa va ajut eu cu formalitatile. Haida.

Eren ma prinde de brat cand ma impiedic de scara. Sunt cu nasul in dosar, nu la drum. Habar nu am ce trebuie sa fac, dar improvizez eu cumva. (Acesta este, practic, rezumatul vietii mele de pana acum.)

—Bine, incep, sa vedem pe cine avem aici. Numele. In ordinea absolvirii.

Cu totii se uita la Mikasa, asteptand sa vorbeasca.

—Mikasa Ackerman. Numarul 1.

—Esti ruda cu Levi Ackerman?

—Nu.

O urmeaza Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Krista Lenz, Ymir Sunt-prea-cool-pentru-un-nume-de-familie si Armin Arlert.

Opresc brusc creionul din traseul lui pe hartie la auzul numelui Kristei. Ma adun repede, incercand sa nu ma holbez la ea, dar blonda mi-a observat reactia. Pamantul parca ii fuge de sub picioare. Ymir isi plimba ochii de la una la alta, dar ne vedem toate trei de treburile noastre, de parca nu s-a intamplat nimic, neabordand subiectul.

—Nu imi vine sa cred ca aproape tot Topul 10 al Diviziei de Nord a ales Legiunea, spun. Si nimeni din Divizia de Nord.

—Tsk, comenteaza Ymir.

Continui pana ma trezesc cu Erika si Orion printre noi. Cei doi duc sabiile proaspat lustruite la locul lor.

—Erika, spune Orion, nu te mai uita la reflexia ta in lamele alea. Te-ai uitat deja in toate geamurile de aici!

—Dar care e problema ta cu frumusetea mea, hm? Ce te doare? Esti gelos? Esti frustrat ca esti urat?

Vocea ei ascutita reverbereaza in incaperea larga. Imi sprijin capul in palma, asteptand sa termine.

—In ritmul asta, intervine Eren, vom fi nevoiti sa nu te mai lasam cu sabii in misiuni, daca te vei concentra la tine in loc de titani.

Mikasa se incrunta cand Eren vine langa mine.

—Hei, eu sunt veteran aici, da? Am mai multe ucideri solo decat—

—Decat cine?! o intrerupe Orion. Eu am 17, tu ai 16!

—Informatiile nu sunt actualizate, se apara ea. Nu ai fost tu acolo cand—

Pot sa jur ca fata asta va vorbi pana in mormant, apoi il va enerva pe Diavol pana va fi data afara din Iad. Este bucatica rupta din Mira.

—Hei! ii intrerup, scoasa din pepeni.

A iesit mai tare decat voiam. Toti tac.

—Unde va treziti? Putin respect pentru noii soldati! Plecati in liniste.

—Da, doamna, spun sugrumat si se grabesc sa iasa pe usa din partea opusa.

Cadetii se uita intrebator la mine.

—Doamna? intreaba Jean.

—Sa vezi si sa nu crezi, murmura Ymir.


	9. Mandrie si Prejudecata

Intorsi la castel, lucrurile intra incet-incet intr-o rutina placuta.

—Oi, capitane, sa te vad!

Insa acum acord cu siguranta mai multa atentie luptelor corp la corp.

—Unu... doi... trei... incepeti!

Nu ma misc de pe loc. Orion sta un pic pe ganduri, dupa care ataca. Ma eschivez in ultimul moment si ridic piciorul sa il lovesc intr-o parte. El ma prinde si ma rostogoleste in aer. Cad la pamant, insa nici nu apuc sa simt bine pietrele sub mine ca ma si ridic. Rezist impulsului de moment de a-l lovi intre picioare. Da sa ma loveasca cu pumnul, dar eu ma folosesc de bratul lui puternic ca punct de sprijin pentru picior. Ma ridic, ma dau peste cap in aer si ajung in spatele lui. Il lovesc cu genunchiul in mijloc. Cat este bulversat, ii prind umarul si il lovesc cu cotul in piept. Ii sucesc bratul la spate si numar in gand pana la trei. Ii dau drumul.

—Aparent nu m-ai dezamagit, spune, lasandu-se sa cada in tarana.

Aprob din cap, gafaind.

—Hei, nu mai stati degeaba! Este timpul sa ne antrenam cu 3DMG-urile!

Luptele dintre oameni nu mai constituie un punct pe lista de antrenamente, asa ca Orion, Eren si cu mine a trebuit sa plecam mai devreme de la micul dejun pentru a avea cateva minute libere.

Dau din cap catre Petra. Eren ofteaza.

—Probleme in paradis? il intreb.

—Chiar deloc. In caz ca nu stiai, activitatea mea preferata este sa ma fac de ras in fata fetelor dragute.

Roseste cand isi da seama ce a spus, facandu-ma sa rad.

—Pot sa-mi dau seama de ce fata aia Mikasa este topita dupa tine, spun.

Eren stramba din nas, jenat.

—Mikasa?! Este sora mea! Bine, intr-un fel...

Arata de parca ar incerca sa rezolve o ecuatie complicata, facandu-ma sa ma gandesc ca nu sunt singura al carei trecut redefineste notiunea de „complicat".

—Deci? Tu de unde ai aparut, Eren Jaeger?

—Ah, si eu care incercam sa uit momentele urate.

—Adica... momentul in care te-ai nascut?

Face ochii mari.

—Dar tu... nu te-ai referit la...

Izbucnesc in ras. O iau inainte catre zona de antrenamente, stand cu spatele la el pentru a nu ma vedea cum zambesc prosteste, insa nu ma pot abtine.

—Stii, ma bucur pentru tine, il aud spunand din spatele meu cand aproape am ajuns.

—Cum asa? il intreb.

—Esti mult mai bine decat ultima data cand te-am vazut. Desi ii aveai pe prietenii tai langa tine, pareai... pierduta. Ca si cum erai in coma. De ceva vreme voiam sa iti cer scuze pentru moartea lor. Ma simt vinovat, deoarece v-am ajutat sa fugiti. Dar acum vad ca—

Ma intorc pe calcaie.

—Am inteles, spun incet. Nu este vina ta. 

かや 

Singurul lucru care ma desparte de libertate este poarta uriasa din fata noastra. Se ridica incet, cu scrasnete si scartaieturi puternice. Calul lui Uwe necheaza scurt si face cativa pasi in fata. Uwe trage de capastru, dar mainile ii tremura. Probabil isi aduce aminte de cum a decurs ultima expeditie, transmitandu-i emotiile lui calului. Observa ca ma uit la el si pufneste, intorcandu-si privirea in partea opusa.

Strang din buze si ma contrentrez pe sunetul infundat scos de poarta cand se loveste de fanta de piatra.

—AVANSATI!

Strigatul lui Erwin imi trimite un fior prin tot corpul, activandu-mi toti muschii. Dau pinteni calului. Se cabreaza si porneste la viteza maxima.

Fara doliul care sa imi amorteasca simturile, percep totul inzecit. Ma bucur din plin de senzatia de libertate. Totul este perfect pana cand apare Titanul Femela care il omoara pe Dita Ness.

—Capitane! striga Ken la mine.

—Mikasa, Armin, Sasha si restul, tip, de acum faceti parte din echipa mea! Urmati-ne! Orion, daca se intampla ceva, tu preiei conducerea!

Titan shifter-ul matura pamantul, catapultandu-l pe Armin atat de spectaculos, incat am impresia ca va ateriza direct in Shiganshina. In incercarea de a-l ajuta, Mikasa si cu mine ramanem fara cai, iar titanul scapa.

—Rahat! injur.

—Armin! striga Mikasa si alearga spre el.

Fiecare cu grija ei. Il bandajam pe baiat cu bucati rupte din mantiile noastre. Incerc sa nu ma panichez. Gandeste, Kaya. Erwin nu este prost. Si nu a fost nici cand te-a facut lider. O poti face. Poti face ceva.

Lansez ultima racheta pe care o am. Ma uit ca o disperata in jur dupa alti titani. Vad ceva mic apropiindu-se si aproape incep sa ma rog la zei (aproape), dar realizez ca este o alta echipa.

Le fac semn cu mana. Mi-e frica si sa tip. Soldatii se opresc langa noi si iau calul de rezerva adus de ei. Mikasa si Armin se urca alaturi de o femeie si un barbat minion care par sa cantareasca cel mai putin.

—Capitane, este periculos sa calarim doi pe acelasi cal, comenteaza un soldat, de parca nu stiam deja. O sa ne incetineasca!

—Ori taci, ori te dau pe tine jos! ii spun.

Intram in padure. Abandonam caii si ne urcam pe crengile copacului in care sta comandantul.

—Capitan Livy!

Sunt suprinsa ca Erwin mi se adreseaza.

—Raporteaza!

Bine, Kaya, sa nu cumva sa iti tremure vocea.

—Echipa 11 este completa, dar avem mari pierderi! Ce facem cu cadetii, domnule? Capitanul Nita Ness este decedat!

—Ce as vrea sa fiu ca ea, ofteaza o voce din spatele meu. Tampitul de Jean nu ar mai face misto de mine.

Gasesc puterea sa ma intorc sa-i zambesc lui Connie, facandu-l sa roseasca. Sasha ii da un cot si incepe sa-l tachineaza.

—Ia cati poti in echipa ta si numeste-ti un coechipier sa-i conduca pe restul. Impartiti-va, dar nu va dispersati!

—Hai, domnule!

Ma las in genunchi la auzul tipatului titan-shifterului, acoperindu-mi urechile cu palmele. Imi strang capul intre picioare, dar sunetul nu se amelioreaza. In schimb, sunetul inalt se distorsioneaza intr-un urlet.

Cu siguranta ca acesta este cel mai prost moment pentru a avea o viziune, mai ales una atat de sinistra. Zidurile Maria, Rose si Sina se darama, facand pamantul sa se cutremure. Oamenii striga disperati, alergand si calcandu-se in picioare.

Se face brusc liniste. Deschid ochii fix cand Titanul Femela dispare in padure. Un sentiment incredibil de goliciune, de parca as fi ramas singura si fara aparare in mijlocul unor straini, pune stapanire pe mine, dar trebuie sa-mi revin. Trebuie sa imi protejez coechipierii si prietenii, camarazii si...

Un cuvant nepotrivit imi sclipeste in minte — compatrioti. Evident ca sunt compatriotii mei, doar nu mai exista alte locuri locuite de oameni in afara Zidurilor. Sau exista?

Sar din copac si aterizez in picioare pe cal.

—Inainte! Trebuie sa il protejam pe Eren Jaeger. Orion, condu-i pe cadeti! Mikasa si Armin, la mine.

Nu imi dau seama daca noi am ajuns Titanul Femela din urma sau daca ea ne-a prins de fapt pe noi. Cert este ca se afla intre echipa mea, cadeti si echipa lui Levi Ackerman. Mikasa trece la 3DMG si se avanta spre titan, fara sa se sinchiseasca sa astepte vreun ordin. Alte echipe apar din stanga si din dreapta, soldati care incearca sa opreasca titan shifter-ul sa ajunga la Eren, dar sunt toti omorati. Tresar cand picaturi de sange aterizeaza pe fata mea. 

—Peter, Uwe, parasiti caii! Restul, ramaneti la sol!

Tot ce pot face este sa ma feresc de loviturile ei. In schimb, Peter ii tinteste ochii — o gresala fatala, deoarece am mai incercat asta o data. In secunda urmatoare este la pamant.

Il aud pe Armin strigand la Eren sa se transforme, dar ceilalti se opun. Mikasa face tot ce poate sa-i taie mainile femelei. Uwe zace intr-o balta de sange. Nu mai am timp sa ma intorc dupa cal, asa ca aterizez in spatele lui Eldo. Respir atat de profund si rapid incat mi-e frica ca o sa fac stop cardio-respirator. Ce mod patetic de a muri.

—Sunteti nebuni?!

Stau pe vine pe cal, tinandu-ma de umerii lui Eldo. Parul imi sta ca dracu'. Sufite intregi mi s-a desprins din impletitura si imi stau lipite de fata, evidentiindu-mi disperarea.

—Sunteti sinucigasi?! Eren, transforma-te!

—Nu, nu o va face, spune Orluo.

—Esti cretin?! Chiar ai chef sa te certi cu mine acum?! E prea puternica! O sa murim cu totii! Asta poti sa intelegi?

—E prea puternica pentru voi, spune Petra.

Ma inteapa ochii. Ma uit socata la ea, insa tot ce face este sa imi intoarca o privire hotarata.

—Acum iti arde sa te dai mare? In fata mea?

Imi amintesc prima data cand ne-am  
intalnit — cand s-a purtat atat de frumos cu mine, incat am crezut ca este un inger pogorat pe pamant. De fapt, este la fel de infumurata ca Orluo, Levi si ceilalti. Imi vine sa plang, desi ar fi cel mai tampit moment.

—Este timpul sa luptam, continua ea.

—Daca va rog? spun in bataie de joc.

Eldo se ridica brusc in aer si aproape pic de pe cal. Raman ca traznita, cu spatele la directia de mers, uitandu-ma unde se va termina asta. Levi se uita tinta la mine, parca asteptandu-mi reactia.

Calul sare peste o ramura cazuta pe poteca.

Timpul incetineste.

Doi porumbei albi zboara dintr-un copac.

Ma cutremur toata si imi pierd echilibrul. In cadere, tot ce pot sa fac este sa actionez fumul din propulsorul stang. Ma pravalesc in lateralul potecii, reusind cumva sa nu fiu calcata in picioare de ceilalti cai. Eren si alti cadeti si coechipieri ma striga. O aud pe Erika cum intoarce calul din drum si vine spre mine.

Ma dor coastele si juliturile. Vreau doar sa raman aici, jos, sa mor si sa nu mai simt nimic. M-am saturat de durere, de frica si de nesiguranta, dar mai ales de propriul pateticism.

—Kaya!

Erika descaleca langa mine si ma ajuta sa ma ridic in sezut.

—Haide, nu avem timp. Nu ai nimic, ridica-te, repede!

Isi foloseste forta bruta pentru a ma pune pe picioare. Trage de mine sa urc pe cal, dar o impieidic. Erika observa directia in care ma uit fix si cauta tinta cu privirea. Arat cu degetul luminisul in care Titanul Femela isi face de cap cu Echipa de Operatiuni Speciale. Tresarim amandoua cand titanul loveste cu toata forta un copac, provocand sunete de oase zdrobite si carne macelarita. Erika scoate un tipat scurt. Duc mana la sabiile de rezerva si fac cativa pasi, dupa care ma opresc.

Adevarul este ca mi-e frica de Titanul Femela. Mi-este chiar groaza. Chiar vreau sa fac asta? Petra si ceilalti si-au facut-o cu mana lor. Ce as rezolva daca as avea o moarte violenta? As fi cireasa din varful mormanului de cadavre.

Petra tipa. Un strigat sfasietor, care il cheama pe Eldo. Simt cum ceva de declanseaza in mine si un gand imi umple mintea: „acum ori niciodata". Ma grabesc sa folosesc 3DMG-ul pana sa ma razgandesc.

Intru in luminis. Titanul Femela ridica piciorul sa o loveasca. Petra se holbeaza la ea, fara insa sa reactioneze. Zboara la aceeasi inaltime, in linie dreapta, paralizata de groaza.

O tinta mult prea usoara.

Fac primul lucru care imi trece prin cap. Ma propulsez cat de repede pot si tai sarma de care Petra e ancorata in partea de sus. Dupa cum legile fizicii m-au avertizat ca o sa se intample, cade cu o viteza ametitoare spre pamant.

Titanul ridica piciorul. Ma feresc, dar nu suficient de repede. Ma izbeste de un copac. Ma strivesc de scoarta, o durere ascutita raspandindu-mi-se in tot corpul. Ma rostogolesc langa corpul lui Eldo. Jumatatea lui superioara, de fapt.

Nu pot sa tin ochii complet deschisi. Imi intra sange sarat in ei. Aud doar o bufnitura si un corp loveste pamantul.

Abia mai pot sa respir.

Pleoapele imi devin grele. Aud vocea mamei, clara, de parca ar fi langa mine:

—Ce ii spunem Zeului Mortii?

—Nu inca, murmur, desi iese mai mult ca un harait.

In ciuda acestui fapt, ma las in mrejele somnului din care nu am garantia ca ma voi trezi.

Durerea se estompeaza.

Sunt invaluita de o caldura placuta.

Adorm.

Daca asa se simte sa mori, nu este rau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fata oricarui autor cand vede primul draft al unui capitol scris de el: ( ; _ ; )/~~~ ಠ_ಠ ~~~ ʕʘ‿ʘʔ   
>  Fata mea dupa ce am terminat de editat/rescris capitolul pentru a mia oara: (T ^ T)   
>  Friendy reminder ca faza cu „am iubit fiecare secunda in care am scris in aceasta carte" este un mare bullshit. Sunt terminata psihic, dar, hei!, enjoy acest capitol! ( ◠‿◠ )


	10. Memoire

Kaya se trezeste dupa doua zile, in palatul regal.

La inceput vede ca prin ceata. Are un sentiment de déjà vu. Sta intinsa in pat, o silueta feminina, roscata, veghind la capataiul ei. Nu este insa Hanji, ci Nifa. Comandantul si-a pus coechipierii sa aiba grija, cu randul, de fata.

Nifa ii da Kayei raportul. Eldo, Günther, Ouruo si Peter au murit. Petra si Uwe se zbat intre viata si moarte. Eren este inca in coma.

Kaya se lasa sa cada inapoi cu capul pe perna. Fixeaza tavanul cu privirea. Asteapta ca lacrimile sa-i curga pe obraji, dar ochii ii raman uscati. Se simte amortita, paralizata. Are sentimente amestecate. Intr-un final, se simte coplesita da vina; nu voia ca ultimele clipe impreuna cu echipa Levi sa se desfasoare asa cum s-a intamplat.

Nifa se duce dupa mancare, lasand-o pe Kaya nemiscata, cu ochii pironiti pe tavan. Usa se deschide intr-un final, pe ea intrand insa Armin, cu zambetul pe buze. Duce o tava cu un bol cu terci, doua paini si un pahar cu suc de portocale. Kaya isi intoarce capul pe partea stanga sa-l priveasca, iar inima lui Armin tresalta. Ultimul lucru pe care are de gand sa i-l spuna este criza pe care a facut-o Eren vazand-o pe jumatate moarta si cum si-a riscat viata pentru a o razbuna, ascultandu-i in cele din urma sfatul, chiar daca prea tarziu. 

かや

Ma ridic in sezut, gemand de durere.

—Buna dimineata, Kaya-heichou, spune el oficial. Ma bucur sa vad ca v-ati trezit.

Inchide usa si asaza tava pe noptiera de langa pat. Ramane in picioare in fata mea.

—Sper ca va simtiti mai bine.

Ma incrunt usor, zambindu-i.

—Armin, spune-mi Kaya, ce draci!

—Okay, Kaya... Voiam sa iti multumesc pentru ca mi-ai salvat viata in misiune.

Ating podeaua rece cu picioarele goale.

—Iti eram datoare, ii raspund. Si tu m-ai ajutat in Stoehess.

Armin se uita rusinat in jos. Deschide gura sa zica ceva, dar i-o iau inainte:

—Nu e vina ta, spun.

—Am aflat cum au murit Mira si Johann, spune.

Se lasa o tacere jenanta. Armin sta fix in fata mea. Imi ridic privirea spre el si ii intalnesc ochii. Apoi usa se izbeste de perete si Moblit da buzna in camera. Tresar cand cade lat pe patul meu, cu pieptul pe picioarele mele.

—Moblit, sa dea naiba in tine si in alcoolul tau! tip. Iar esti beat?!

Armin il ridica de pe mine. Moblit se prelinge pe podea, sprijinindu-se cu spatele de noptiera.

—Kaya... stiti voi de ce beau eu? intreaba, pe jumatate inconstient.

La cum arata, sigur a baut toata noaptea. Are parul ciufulit, camasa sifonata si ii lipseste jacheta de uniforma. Intotdeauna am stiut ca are obiceiul sa bea. Dupa ce am cunoscut-o mai bine pe Hanji, am inteles si cauza. Totusi, Moblit a fost intotdeauna responsabil. Niciodata nu a aratat asa rau ca acum. Nu sunt suparata, ci ingrijorata.

—Ma duc sa chem un doctor, spune Armin, dand sa plece.

Ma ridic de pe pat si il prind de maneca, dar efortul brusc ma face sa ametesc. Armin ma prinde inainte sa cad pe Moblit.

—Nu te duce, ii spun. Daca il gasesc asa, o sa il pedepseasca. Ii vor retrage statutul de co-capitan. 

Ma las in genunchi langa Moblit.

—De stres, ii raspund oftand.

—Si de ciuda, completeaza el.

Ma incrunt.

—Moblit... ce ai patit? il intreb cu blandete.

—Dar mie... mie nu mi-e ciuda ca sunt eu suparat... mie... mie mi-e ciudat ca altii nu sunt.

Uitandu-ma in ochii lui caprui posomorati, ma apuca o tristete de nedescris. Duc o mana la gura si dau drumul unui hohot. Si eu m-am simtit la fel de atat de multe ori. Acum imi dau seama cat de egoist este.

—Kaya... il aud pe Armin.

Ma ridic in picioare sprijinindu-ma de noptiera. Il luam impreuna pe Moblit de cate un brat si il punem pe patul meu.

—Pune-i o compresa cu apa rece si cere-i unei asistente ceva de mahmureala, ii ordon lui Armin. Eu ma duc sa vad ce face Eren.

Imi trec o mana prin parul lui Moblit, zambindu-i cu compasiune. El ma prinde de incheietura.

—Imi pare rau, ii spun. Dar trebuie sa iti vii in fire. Stii ca Hanji nu ar supravietui fara tine.

Zambeste la auzul numelui ei.

Armin isi trece o mana dupa talia mea si ma ajuta sa merg pe coridor. Asistente si soldati alearga grabiti in toate directiile, carand prosoape, mancare, apa si medicamente. Imi iau privirea de la zarva din jurul meu si ma concentrez pe holul in care ma aflu. Tavanul este la zeci de metri inaltime. Peretii sunt de culoarea sangelui, iar lambriul este poleit cu aur. Doua vaze uriase de cristal incadreaza fereastra cu rama de fier forjat.

Ma tarasc pana la geam. Il deschid si privesc spre curtea interioara a palatului si imi dau seama ca nu este prima oara cand vad acest peisaj. 

かや 

Acum imi amintesc — tata era argintar; cel mai priceput din cadrul Zidului Maria. Toata burghezia Zidului Sina ii dadea comenzi, deoarece el confectiona cele mai frumoase sabii, bijuterii si ornamente. Intr-o zi, mama a insistat sa merg cu ea sa livram un set de coliere unei doamne de la curtea regala.

La un moment dat, mi-am ridicat privirea de la casele impunatoare si oamenii somptuos imbracati spre nori. Palatul regal se inalta semet, cu vitraliile stralucind in lumina si stindardele fluturand. Era o imagine de basm.

—Sa fii print sau printesa trebuie sa fie cel mai frumos lucru din lume, am murmurat, cu gandurie la tonele de carti de povesti pe care le citisem.

Mama nici nu m-a bagat in seama. Ochii albastri ii sclipeau. Se uita spre castel cu dor, ca la o comoara de mult pierduta. Privind-o pe fundalul castelului si al razelor de soare, mama semana cu o zeita.

—Cum ar fi sa aflu ca de fapt eu sunt o printesa de mult pierduta, ca in „Istoria Kristei Lenz"? Sau ca un print sa se indragosteasca de mine si sa ma ia cu el, ca in „Cenusareasa"?

Mama si-a desprins in sfarsit ochii de la zidurile de piatra. Si-a coborat capul spre mine si sangele mi-a inghetat in venele. Privirea ei era neutra, dar incarcata de energie si sentiment — putea fi la fel de bine pe punctul de a izbucni in plans sau de a-mi arde o palma.

—Orice este posibil, a raspuns ea. Uita-te bine la acest loc, iubita mea. Nu stii niciodata unde te duce viata. Insa orice s-ar intampla, nu uita un lucru — nu ai nevoie de un print pentru a te face regina. 

かや 

—Kaya... Kaya!

—Hm? Da. Ce?

—Esti bine? Pari pierduta...

Ma intind pe pervaz, lasandu-mi minile sa atarne pe geam. „Pierduta"... „in coma"...

—Chiar sunt pierduta.

—Nu stiu, spune el ganditor. Pentru cateva moment, ai parut impacata. La ce te gandeai?

—Eu? Oh... doar la niste amintiri.

Ma ghideaza pana la usa de la camera lui Eren, dupa care pleaca mai departe la bucatarie. Apas pe clanta si pasesc greoi in camera.

Eren este treaz deja. Se uita pe geam, la soarele care rasare. Razele de lumina ii cad pe fata, transformandu-i ochii in smaralde. Mikasa doarme pe scaun, langa pat. Eren isi intoarce capul spre mine. Ne uitam cateva secunde in ochii celuilalt, ramanand nemiscati. Vantul incepe sa bata. Perdelele flutura intre noi. Eren se dezmeticeste primul si alearga spre mine.

—Kaya!

Ma imbratiseaza strans, cu o mana inconjurandu-mi spatele si cu celalalta talia. Mikasa tresare in scaun.

—Eren, este primul lucru pe care il spune.

Se intoarce si ne vede. Il inconjor in final si eu cu bratele, odihnindu-mi capul pe umarul lui.

—Esti in viata, sopteste.

Se desprinde din imbratisare abia dupa cateva secunde bune. Ma tine in continuare de mijloc si isi pune o mana pe obrazul meu.

—Cum este Petra?

—Nu stiu, marturisesc. Vino sa o vedem impreuna.

—Eren, spune Mikasa. Trebuie sa te odihnesti si sa mananci.

Eren nu o baga in seama, ci ma ia de mana si ma trage afara din camera, ceea ce ma face sa imi para rau pentru ea. Este evident ca il iubeste si totusi el o priveste ca noaptea prin ploaie.

—Iarta-ma, imi spune pe hol. Pentru tot. Pentru ca nu m-am transformat la timp. Din cauza mea au murit cei din echipa Levi.

—Nu va mai cereti scuze atat, spun enervata. Cand o sa pricepeti ca nu conteaza cat de rau va pare? Ce-i facut e bun facut.

Ii dau drumul la mana si ma opresc din drum.

—Nu m-ai crezut, spun. Nu ai crezut in mine. Nimeni nu o face.

—Iarta—

Isi da seama de gresala si reformuleaza:

—Am crezut in tine din clipa in care ne-am cunoscut. Persoana pe care nu vreau sa o las sa preia controlul sunt eu.

Cuvintele nu mai au niciun rost, asa ca fac un pas spre el, ma ridic pe varfuri si il sarut pe obraz. Firicelele de electricitate bine-cunoscute apar intre noi. Ma indepartez sa il privesc in ochi. Ma astept sa ii vad verdele pretios, calmant, in schimb ochii ii sunt rosii, iar in iris danseaza flacari. Imi scutur capul pentru a alunga halucinatia.

—Esti bine? ma intreaba Eren, luandu-ma de mana.

Nu, nu a fost o halucinatie. Ci o viziune. La fel ca celelalte.

Nu ii raspund lui Eren. In schimb, o opresc pe prima asistenta medicala pe care o vad, care ne arata unde se afla camera lui Petra. Eren intra si ingenuncheaza langa patul ei, dar ceva ma opreste sa il urmez. O privesc din prag. Este inconstienta. Capul ii este bandajat, astfel incat abia i se zareste fata. Desi faptul ca respira este o usurare imensa pentru mine, sunt constienta ca ar putea sa se opreasca din a o face in orice clipa. Am vazut-o cum a cazut pe coloana. Chiar daca se va trezi, probabil va ramane paralizata.

Ma rotesc pe calcaie si dau nas in nas cu... capitanul Levi.

—Capitane...

Nu este imbracat in uniforma, ci intr-un costum negru de stofa.

—Livy... te-ai descurcat bine. Dar vad ca nici de data asta nu te-ai potolit cu incalcatul ordinelor.

Imi umezesc buzele cu limba. Incerc sa raspund, dar nu iese niciun sunet. Urasc cum capitanul are harul de a te pune la punct cu simpla lui prezenta. Nu pot sa-mi imaginez pe cineva tratandu-l vreodata, nici macar cand era copil, cum ma trateaza pe mine. El expira respect prin toti porii.

Reusesc in sfarsit sa articulez cuvintele:

—Imi pare rau, capitane. Nu se va mai repeta.

Se uita peste umarul meu.

—Dupa ce soldat Ral se va trezi, va intra in custodia ta, spune.

—Da, ingaim, nevenindu-mi sa cred ca dupa ca a facut parte din Echipa de Operatiuni speciale, fiind co-capitan al celui mai puternic soldat al omenirii, va fi subordonata mea. Probabil ma va uri pentru asta.

Trece mai departe, pe langa mine.

—Capitane, continui, ridicand tonul pentru a-i atrage atentia.

Se opreste din mers.

—Sunteti bine?

In secunda urmatoare inchid ochii, asteptandu-ma la o injuratura, o palma, un pumn, orice. Ma intreb daca s-a gandit macar cineva sa il intrebe asta, asa cum a facut Eren pentru mine.

—Da, am doar o entorsa la glezna, spune si pleaca.

Imi intorc privirea spre Eren, care se ridica de langa patul lui Petra. Capitanul Levi venise sa o vada. Il sfatuiesc pe Eren sa se intoarca la Mikasa, sa manance si sa se odihneasca. Eu trebuie sa verific daca coechipierii mei sunt bine. Incepand cu Uwe.


	11. Confruntare

Dupa ce intreb trei soldati diferiti, ajung la camera lui Uwe. Bat la usa si o deschid incet, pentru a fi sigura ca il gasesc intr-o pozitie decenta.

Sta intins pe pat. Spre surprinderea mea, Orion il vegheaza de pe un scaun. Uwe nu este in coma, dar asta nu inseamna ca e bine. Orion se ridica si vine inspre mine.

—Ma bucur ca esti bine, capitane, spune. Am avut grija de restul cat ai fost inconstienta.

Pufnesc la cuvintele lui cu dublu inteles. Nu doar ca a avut grija de coechipierii nostri raniti cat eu am fost in coma, dar intotdeauna s-a ocupat ca lucrurile sa mearga bine din umbra, dirijandu-ma in inconstienta mea.

Ii zambesc.

—Multumesc. Esti prea bun, serios.

Nu vorbim de Peter. In schimb, il privesc pe Uwe.

—Du-te sa te odihnesti. Am eu grija de el.

Orion se inclina respectuos si pleaca. Ma asez pe scaunul de lemn de langa Uwe. Respira sacadat, ochii ii sunt rosii si este transpirat tot. Ii pun mana pe frunte. Are temperatura. Sigur i s-a infectat o rana. Ma intind dupa bolul cu apa rece de pe noptiera. Inmoi carpa in ea si i-o asez pe frunte. Are buzele uscate. Ii ridic capul si il ajut sa bea dintr-o cana.

Nu pot deslusi ce gandeste privindu-ma in ochi. Ma astept sa vad dezgust, deoarece este nevoit sa depinda de mine, dar el este neutru. Probabil se simte prea rau.

Am sentimente amestecate. Nu pot pur si simplu sa uit chinul prin care am trecut din cauza lui si a fostei mele echipe. Rautatea lui. Faptul ca ma uraste. Dar, in acest moment, privindu-l zacand pe jumatate mort, nu simt decat mila si datorie. Soldatul meu, responsabilitatea mea.

Pe la pranz apare o asistenta. Ma indeamna sa ma duc sa mananc, caci preia ea de aici in colo. Desi imi chioraie matele, fug pana la biroul lui Hanji. Ea mereu intarzie la masa; sper ca nu s-a gasit fix acum sa fie punctuala.

Doi soldati ii pazesc usa. Le spun ca vreau sa vorbesc cu ea. Unul dintre ei bate la usa.

—Oh, Kaya, spune Hanji, scotand capul pe usa. Ma bucur ca te-ai trezit. Intra.

Fac cum imi spune.

—Te pot ajuta cu ceva? ma intreaba.

—Trebuie sa iti spun ceva... daca nu important, atunci cel putin ciudat.

Ciuleste urechile si isi concentreaza atentia asupra mea.

—Tot am aceste... viziuni.

Ma fac comoda pe canapea cat timp Hanji incalzeste niste apa pentru ceai. Imi incrucisez picioarele sub mine si incep sa recapitulez toate lucrurile ciudate care mi s-au intamplat.

—Totul a inceput cu Eren Jaeger. In fantana, cand l-am atins, am vazut in minte o serie de imagini fara niciun sens — oameni pe care nu i-am mai vazut in viata mea. Apoi in misiunea asta, cand Titanul Femela a tipat... Zidurile...

—Ce faceau Zidurile?

—Se daramau.

—Stresul post-traumatic se manifesta diferit la fiecare individ, incepe ea.

Rezist tentatiei de a arunca patura de pe mine si a iesi direct pe usa. In realitate, vreau sa raman aici, cu ea. Insa trebuie sa o conving ca nu halucinez.

—Mai sunt si amintirile, o intrerup. Tot timpul cat am fost la Scoala Militara, nu am fost capabila sa-mi aduc aminte absolut nimic din copilaria mea. Totul a inceput cand am ajuns la sediul Legiunii, cand eram in coma, dupa ce aproape am fost ucisa in padure... Apoi cand am ajuns aici, in castel... Am flash-back-urile acestea, care trebuie sa aiba o cauza...

—Nu inteleg de ce te chinui singura, spune, asezandu-se cu doua cani aburinde pe scaunul din fata mea, oferindu-mi una dintre ele. Ai grija, frige! Oricum, ar trebui sa te linisteasca faptul ca, in sfarsit, mintea ta pare ca se lupta incet, dar sigur, cu ceata care a pus stapanire pe ea.

Ma las pe spate frustrata, simtind materialul moale sub mine. Nu stiu cum sa formulez in cuvinte. Acum ca o spune asa, partea mea rationala imi spune ca are dreptate, dar in adancul meu stiu ca ceva e in neregula.

Ce noutate, Kaya, ma cert singura. In caz ca nu ai observat, nimic ce se intampla in viata ta nu e in regula.

Macar acum nu mai sunt singura.

Spune-le asta lui Mira si Johann, care zac la trei metri sub pamant, continua vocea din capul meu. Sau lui Hanji, care a complotat la macelul lor.

Imi indrept din nou atentia asupra ei, dar si ea pare dusa pe ganduri. Arata de parca ar cantari situatia. Chiar cand decid sa iau o gura de ceai, Hanji isi tranteste cana cu atata maiestrie pe birou, incat ma face sa tresar fara sa verse o picatura.

—Spionii lui Erwin i-au transmis ca exista o organizatie secreta a soldatilor din Politia Militara care se ocupa cu nelegiuiri, incepe ea pe neasteptate.

Imi tin respiratia si nu o intrerup, intrebandu-ma daca imi va spune ce cred eu ca este pe cale sa imi destainuie.

—Erwin a aflat ca erau pe urmele unor cadeti de la Scoala Militara, asa ca v-a transformat in momeala pentru a-i prinde si interoga. Din pacate, soldatii instruiti sa va apere au fost nevoiti sa ajute la stingerea unui incendiu de proportii, probabil pus tot de ei.

—Si, dupa ce am supravietuit, Erwin a decis sa ma tina sub lupa.

—Intr-adevar, Erwin a riscat mult facandu-te capitan. Dar el stie sa evalueze oamenii si, cand a pus ochii pe tine, nu a mai putut nimeni sa-i schimbe parerea. Este sigur ca este ceva special in legatura cu tine si ca tu esti cea sau una din cei cautati de ei, doar ca inca nu stie de ce.

—Dar opinia ta care e? De ce te comporti asa cu mine?

Intrebare iese fara ca gura sa fi comunicat mai intai cu creierul. Hanji pare ca nu stie ce sa raspunda.

—Toti ma trateaza ca pe un soarece de laborator; un experiment. In afara de tine.

—Pai, la inceput m-a atras povestea ta izbitor de asemanatoare cu a lui Levi. M-am gandit ca e un semn, ca poate esti urmatorul cel mai puternic luptator al omenirii. M-am gandit ca o sa ii semeni; si nu m-am inselat. Ii semeni atat de mult... Apoi, cred ca...

Isi freaca jenata ceafa.

—Cred ca mi-ai amintit de mine. De pasiunea mea pentru titani, de impulsivitatea mea. Nu prea am timp sa ma gandesc la lucruri de genul asta, dar... m-a lovit faptul ca mi-as dori sa am o fiica pe care sa o pot invata tot ce stiu.

Ma ridic brusc si o imbratisez cu toata forta. Sta ceva pe ganduri pana sa-mi raspunda. Nu eram sigura ca poate fi atat de blanda, de gentila. Imi pune o mana pe spate si cu cealalta imi mangaie parul. 

かや 

O intalnim pe Nanaba pe la pranz.

Erika mi-a dat sa port una din rochiile ei, in aceasta unica (si, pentru ea, binecuvantata) data in care suntem scutiti de uniforma din motive medicale. Este superba; alba cu modele florale brodate, cu un decolteu legat cu sireturi. Ne plimbam pe holurile palatului, explorand aripa in care ni s-a acordat permisiunea sa ne desfasuram.

—Trebuie sa recunosc, spune ea, facand o pirueta din mers, mi-au lipsit astfel de lucruri.

—Esti obisnuita cu luxul? o intreb.

—Sa zicem doar ca tata este un important om de afaceri din Zidul Sina, prieten cu guvernatorul.

Evident. Cum m-as fi putut astepta la mai putin de atat de la Erika?

—Iti bati joc de mine?! Atunci ce mai cauti aici, riscandu-ti viata? Ai putea trai atat de bine, in siguranta...

Face un gest din incheietura, alungandu-mi cuvintele.

—Neah, oi fi eu o doamna, dar asta nu este un timp in care sa ne ascundem in puf si sa ne mintim ca totul este bine. Tata m-a trimis pe mine si pe ceilalti trei frati ai mei in armata, insa eu sunt singura care a ales Legiunea.

—Lasa-ma sa ghicesc. Taica-tu a scos fum pe urechi.

—S-a aprins ca un foc de tabara, completeaza ea.

—Intr-adevar, povestea ta este mult mai impresionata decat clasica istorisire a orfanilor din Zidul Maria care au fost adusi in armata pentru ca nu aveau loc altundeva.

Ne oprim cand ne ies in cale doi soldati.

—Buna ziua, Nanaba-heichou, spune Erika.

Este insotita de capitanul ei, nimeni altul decat Mike. Acesta da usor din cap spre mine, aproape ca un salut secret.

—Siti cumva unde au fost dusi cadetii? ii intreb.

—Sunt in siguranta, mi-o taie Nanaba. Desi nu cred ca ei constituie un interes pentru tine, capitane.

Scuipa cuvantul „capitan", insa sunt mult prea obisnuita cu acest tip de comportament pentru a-i mai acorda atentie.

—As vrea sa ii vad, continui.

—Ma tem ca nu se poate, raspunde. Au fost dusi in padurea de langa Zidul Rose, pentru a sta departe de nebunia cauzata de misiunea aceasta esuata. Eu si Mike plecam imediat intr-acolo.

—Venim cu voi, declara Erika.

—Nu, spune Nanaba.

—De ce? intreb iritata.

—Pentru ca eu sunt superiorul tau si asa spun.

Fac un pas spre ea.

—Ma tem ca nu este asa, ii copiez eu replicile. Eu sunt capitan de echipa. Eu sunt superiorul tau!

—Tu nu esti decat o mucoasa care trebuie sa invete ce este respectul.

—Respectul este reciproc!

—Ajunge! comanda Mike. Poti veni cu noi.

—Poftim? se incrunta Nanaba.

—Acesta este ordinul meu, o strafulgera el cu privirea. Il pui cumva la indoiala?

Nanaba se lasa invinsa, iar eu ii transmit din priviri capitanului recunostinta mea. Imi este, pana la urma, dator. Sau cel putin asa ar trebui sa se simta. El stia ce urma sa se intample cu mine, Mira si Johann. Ma uit la el cu subanteles, incercand sa-i transmit ca stiu totul.

かや 

Multe se intampla pana sa aiba Kaya Livy sansa de a intra din nou in scena. Tradari, adevaruri, tragedii si minciuni — toate se impletesc pentru a crea stalpii ce sustin povestea noastra in continuare.

Dar voi stiti deja ce se intampla cu Annie, Reiner, Krista si restul, asa ca vom trece direct la partea pe care nu ati apucat sa o auziti — cea a Kayei.


	12. Reuniune

Sub noi, oameni simpli isi duc mai departe vietile simple, in acelasi mod in care oamenii dintre Ziduri o fac de mai bine de o suta de ani. Ii privesc perindandu-se pe stradutele stramte si murdare, vanzand alimente la tarabe improvizate sau stand prin colturi intunecate si nefacand pur si simplu nimic. De cand ma stiu (asta insemnand, sa nu uitam, de pe la zece ani), nu am stat niciodata degeaba, in pace si liniste.

—Oi, Kaya, ma intrerupe Levi-Heichou din observat.

—Da, capitane.

—Iti voi spune adevarul despre cele petrecute in seara in care ai ajuns in Legiune.

Habar nu are ca Hanji mi-a destainuit deja.

—De fapt—, incep eu, jenata.

Doua perechi de cizme fac contact cu acoperisul placat al cladirii pe care ne aflam. Ne scoatem sabiile in acelasi timp cu un scrasnet. Suntem intampinati de o femeie palida, cu ochii de un albastru glacial si parul blond prins intr-o coada.

—Mai, mai... Ce onoare sa va intalnesc in sfarsit, Maiestatea Voastra, mi se adreseaza ea in batjocura.

Eu si Levi schimbam priviri circumspecte. Levi indreapta varful sabii catre ea.

—Cucoana, scopul si durata vizitei.

Un suierat metalic ce se indreapta spre noi ma determina sa ma arunc la pamant. Cutitul se infige in cosul de fum de langa Levi, care si-a ferit capul fix la tanc.

—Yo, Levi.

Inghet.

—Fugi, spune Levi.

Ma holbez la barbatul care tocmai a aterizat pe acoperis, langa noi. Bataile inimii mi se accelereaza. Imi simt pulsul in gat. Omul acela. Inalt, subtire, par lung si tepos, zambet sociopat. Barbatul care i-a ucis pe Mira si pe Johann in acea noapte fatidica paseste in fata noastra pe acoperis, cu cate un pistol in fiecare mana. A venit sa isi termine treaba.

—FUGI! urla Levi.

—Levi, ce faci? Haida, nu sta ca prostul. Inclina-te in fata printesei.

—Dispari, Kenny! striga Levi.

Cu un picior in piept, ma arunca de pe acoperis. In locul in care am stat zboara gloantele femeii.

—Traute, prinde-o!

De data asta ma dezmeticesc. Imi activez 3DMG-ul si o iau la sanatoasa. Nu am nicio indoiala ca Levi ii va putea tine piept acestui Kenny, inferent cat de puternic ar fi nenorocitul. Nebuna cealalta vine dupa mine, tragand incontinuu. Dar ea nu este singura mea problema. Mai multi oameni inarmati apar de dupa cladiri, manuind 3DMG. Unii vin dupa mine, dar altii au alta tinta. Historia si Eren.

Minionii pot trage doar cate doua gloante inainte sa reincarce. Ma feresc de ele, iar cand vin in viteza spre ei, acestia sunt fara aparare. Imi este mila de ei, dar nu am ce face. Trebuie sa ii ucid, la fel cum ei trebuie sa ma omoare pe mine. Le tai gatlejurile sau ii injunghii in piept pe fiecare, pana cand un glont ma nimereste in brat.

Cum lucrurile nu puteau fi mai bune de atat, mi se termina gazul si cad gramada peste o taraba. Lemnul se crapa sub mine si dau cu fundul de pamant. Femeia profita si se avanta catre mine.

—Nu azi! strig, cu venele pulsand de durere.

Ma rostogolesc pe o parte si ma ridic. Ea aterizeaza langa mine. A lasat pistolul deoparte; poate nu mai are gloante. In schimb, scoate o fumusete de pumnal cu maner de argint si lama curbata. Ne incrucisam armele. Observ stema de pe maneca bluzei ei — un romb negru cu o sabie si o sulita incrucisate peste un arc incordat.

—Nu fi proasta si renunta. Nu o sa te omor, dar o sa te ranesc urat daca nu ma lasi sa te duc la unchiul tau.

Raman perplexa. Deschid gura sa vorbesc, dar imi feresc repede fata. Sunt improscata cu sange. Femeia cade pe spate.

—Kaya! striga Armin din spatele meu.

Ma intorc si il vad suspendat in aer, parca inghetat in timp. Fata lui este ingrozita; in mana tine un pistol fumegand.

—Haide! spune coborand pe pamant.

—Armin, nu ma poti cara, ii spun.

O sarma strapunge stalpul de lemn de langa mine. Connie si Sasha aterizeaza in mijlocul nostru.

—Dar Connie poate! spune Sasha.

—NANI?! striga Connie panicat.

—Connie, il cearta Sasha, daca ai fost in stare sa-l cari pe Armin pe deasupra orasului in stilul mireasa dupa ce a ramas fara gaz, atunci o poti duce si pe Kaya!

Ma intorc spre Armin, care isi fereste privirea.

—Va trebui sa-mi povestesti mai tarziu despre asta, ii spun. 

Aruncandu-mi mandria in cosul de gunoi, sar in bratele lui Connie. Trebuie sa recunosc ca abilitatea Sashei de a face doua lucruri in acelasi timp ma impresioneaza; poate sa-si bata joc de Connie si sa evite sa fie ucisa de gloante concomitent.

Ajungem deasupra carutei in care Eren si Historia stau lungiti, inconstienti. Sar in carca barbatului care dirijaza caii, in incercarea disperata de a-i smulge haturile. Vad in ceata si mainile imi sunt slabe. Ma loveste cu capul in gura. Imi pierd echilibrul si cad peste Eren. In ciuda efortului meu, nu ma mai pot ridica. Pierd prea mult sange din cauza ranii din brat si adorm. 

かや 

Simturile mi se trezesc primele.

Simtul tactil: sunt incatusata, cu spatele lipit de un perete rece.

Simtul vazului: lumina este atat de puternica incat imi trece prin pleoape si ma deranjeaza.

Simtul auzului: pasi.

Astept cateva secunde pana sa deschid ochii, in caz ca pot prinde vreo conversatie. Ori nu le pasa de mine, ori ma asteapta. Dechid ochii.

Ma aflu intr-o pestera de cristal cat tot palatul regal. Un barbat mic si indesat, cu par brunet si ochi mari, de aceeasi nuanta de albastru ca ai mei sta in fata mea. Langa el, nimeni alta decat Historia, surprinsa si speriata in acelasi timp. Pe o creasta de cristal, in partea opusa, este legat Eren.

—Ma bucur sa te revad, Kaya Livy, spune barbatul. A trecut mult prea mult timp de ultima oara. Mai mult de cincisprezece ani, ca sa fiu exact.

—Avand in vedere ca habar nu am cine esti, este doar putin ciudat, ii raspund.

—Numele meu este Rod Reiss, spune, de parca aceasta informatie ar lamuri tot.

—Tatal Historiei, presupun eu.

Ma aproba dand usor din cap.

—Tu esti seful lui Kenny? intreb.

Ma aproba din nou din cap.

—De ce? il intreb.

O intrebare atat de simpla, dar care insumeaza totul.

—De ce? repet. De ce ai facut si faci toate astea? Se presupune ca esti regele de drept dintre Ziduri, iar tu anganjezi oameni sa omoare orfani prin paduri?

Privirea lui imi aminteste de cea a lui Annie. Nu tradeaza nicio emotie; poate doar plictiseala. Vreau doar sa le scot ochii cu propriile unghii.

—Instructiunile lui Kenny au fost sa te testeze, spune el plat. Cei doi tineri au fost doar victime colaterale.

Imi vine sa ii zdrobesc capul de sac de cartofi de zid. Clipesc sa-mi alung lacrimile. Raspunsul e simplu — prietenii mei au murit pentru ca au avut ghinionul de a ma cunoaste.

—Kaya...

Historia ingenuncheaza si-mi ia mana incatusata intr-a ei. Se uita la mine de parca as fi o comoara de mult pierduta.

—Nu ma atinge! izbucnesc, inchizand ochii pentru a lasa lacrimile sa-mi alunece in voie pe obraji.

Cand ii deschid din nou, inspir si expir profund de cateva ori, pana imi vin in fire. „Daca ma lasi sa te duc la unchiul tau."

—Ce ai fost tu pentru parintii mei si ce ti-au facut ei de nu ai niciun pic de compasiune pentru mine? il intreb incet pe Rod, ca si cum as vorbi cu un copil care a luat in mana o foarfeca si trebuie sa am grija sa nu se raneasca.

Rod se uita in gol.

—Kaya Livy... semeni atat de mult cu Frieda... Este ca si cum fiica mea ar fi din nou cu mine. Din pacate, esti si bucatica rupta din sora mea.

Dintr-un salt este la cativa centimetri de mine. O da la o parte pe fii-sa si isi apropie fata atat de mult de mine incat ii simt putoarea din respiratie.

—De fapt, ce e cu aceasta suprematie masculina? La naiba cu patriarhia! De ce sunt obligat sa iti spun pe numele tatalui tau? De ce nu pot sa-ti spun pe numele mamei tale, Kaya Reiss?

La inceput nu inteleg greutatea cuvintelor lui. Ma uit cu ochi mari la el si rotitele se pun in miscare. Pe tata il chema Raider Livy. A fost un barbat normal. Dar mama... mama, cu care am cele mai multe amintiri; mama, care seamana atat de mult cu Rod; mama, pe care o chema Anita Reiss.

—Nu-mi esti neam, ii spun cu vocea tremuranda, uitandu-ma in ochii lui, apoi in ai Historiei.

Rotitele se invart in continuare. Rod este unchiul meu, fratele mamei. Asta ma face verisoara primara cu Historia si mostenitoare a tronului Zidurilor.

—Dupa cate ne-a facut mama ta, dupa toata suferinta pe care a adus-o cu tradarea ei acea curva perfida, esti ultima care are dreptul sa spuna asa ceva!

Lacrimile imi curg siroaie, dar nu plang. Rod imi da o palma. Eren scoate un sunet de animal ranit.

—Tata!

Historia il prinde de brat si il trage departe de mine.

—Eu am fost primul care te-a tinut in brate, continua. Am insistat sa fiu alaturi de sora mea cand te nastea. Moasa mi te-a dat mai intai mie in brate, abia dupa Anitei. Oh, cate asteptari aveam de la tine!

Scoate un inel cu chei de la brau si imi desface catusele.

—Daca vrei sa-ti aflii in sfarsit trecutul, nu face nicio prostie si urmeaza-ma, spune. Si tu, Historia.

Ne conduce pe creasta pe care sta Eren.

—Puneti-i mana pe spate.

Intr-o lume normala, i-as spune lui Rod ca glumeste. Numai ca aceasta lume nu este normala. Respir adanc. Sunt gata sa stiu. 

かや 

Mama tine un bebelus in brate — cu siguranta sunt eu. Tata este langa ea. Nu. Este cu un pas in spatele ei. Acelasi barbat cu seringa pe care l-am vazut in viziune apare din intunericul padurii.

—Doctor Jaeger, spune tata.

Tatal lui Eren.

—Deci v-ati dat seama ca ceea ce face familia Reiss este gresit, spune domnul Jaeger.

—Grisha, spune mama, uite, ieri ni s-a nascut fiica. O cheama Kaya. Nu vreau ca ea sa traiasca in acest cosmar. Nu vreau sa fie nevoita sa ucida ca sa fie ucisa la randul ei.

—Familia Reiss este controlata de constiinta Primului Rege, zice tata. Inafara de Anita.

Ii pune mainile pe umeri.

—Singura cale este ca familia Reiss sa piara, da tatal lui Eren sentinta.

Amintirea se schimba, iar si ar. Fiecare imagine este mai groteasca decat cea dinainte, tesand impreuna tragedia a doua familii. 

かや 

Cad peste Eren. Este atat de impietrit incat nici nu clipeste. Imi ingrop fata in spatele lui si il iau de mijloc.

—Si, dupa cum a fost dintotdeauna, istoria se repeta! Chiar aici si acum, in fata noastra! Natangul baiat Jaeger si mostenitoarea de drept a tronului se indragostesc si cred ca pot schimba lumea. Sa speram ca de data asta nu vor muri.


	13. Mama Știe Mai Bine

Eren, Historia si cu mine aratam ca scapati de la ospiciu. Fierea imi ajunge in gat, facandu-ma sa duc mana la gura in incercarea de a nu vomita, desi nu am nici macar apa ramasa in stomac. In contrast cu noi, Rod pare absolut si iremediabil plictisit, de parca da peste rude pierdute in fiecare zi si deja i s-a luat de pus mana pe spatele oamenilor.

—Acum spune-mi, Kaya... Cum a murit Anita? ma intreaba el.

Imi imaginez o masa pe care se afla piese de puzzle. Le pun cap la cap in mintea mea, alcatuind imaginea vietii mele. Mai lipseste una, dar nu conteaza deocamdata. Lucrul cu adevarat important este ca acum imi amintesc totul.

—Mama n-a murit, ii raspund, fara sa ma uit la el.

Ma ridic incet si ma intorc sa ii pot vedea mai bine fata suprinsa. Pasesc apasat spre el, avand avantajul cunoasterii de partea mea.

—Nu era cu noi in ziua in care Zidul Maria a cazut. Era plecata cu doctorul Jaeger.

Face pasi inapoi pe masura ce ma apropii de el.

—Tata, Kurt si cu mine am fugit de acasa dupa ce Zidul a fost spart si titanii au intrat. Tata a fost omorat de resturile de case si de bolovani. Eu si Kurt ne-am ascuns printre ruinele unei case. Eram aproape de port, dar intre noi si el erau sute de oameni care se calcau in picioare.

Imi scutur capul, incercand sa alung scena mortii tatalui meu din minte.

—Apoi a aparut mama. Nu-mi dau seama cum a reusit sa ne gaseasca. Ne-a dus intr-o barca si a sarit din ea inainte sa plece, spunandu-ne ca ne iubeste si ca o sa intoarca, dar mai intai trebuie sa faca ceva important.

—Ceva important..., ma ingana unchiul. Surioara mea...

Se sprijina de perete, cu ochii cat cepele goliti de orice emotie. Ma uit la el, superioara. Nu mai are avantajul informatiilor. Nu am niciun motiv intemeiat sa il tin in viata. Il pot omori aici daca vreau. Dar nu o sa o fac. Este totusi familia mea.

—Si cum de esti atat de sigura ca nu a fost mancata de titani? ma intreaba el. Sau asasinata?

—Simt asta. Mama e in viata, ii simt inima batand!

—Asta nu inseamna nimic, neaga el cu vehementa. Niciun membru al familiei regale nu moare cu adevarat.

Ridic o spranceana in semn de confuzie, dar el face o pauza teatrala.

—Oricum, concluzioneaza, de parca am avea o disputa familiala ca oricare alta, se face tarziu. Historia, tu esti fiica mea. Tu esti mostenitoarea. Ea nu inseamna nimic.

Imi arunca o privire plina de scarba, iar mie tiuie urechile de furie. In sfarsit am pus toate piesele cap la cap. Cum indrazneste sa-mi destainuie adevarul ca dupa sa il ingroape sub minciuni din nou?

—Historia este un bastard, spun eu, subliniind detaliul pe care amandoi il omit. Chiar ea ne-a povestit. Nu este fiica ta legitima, si cu atat mai putin un urmas declarat la tron. Eu sunt regina de drept a acestui regat!

Ar trebui sa fiu in stare de soc. Ar trebui sa ma panichez si sa neg toate astea. Dar acum totul are in sfarsit logica. Tot ce a spus si a facut vreodata mama capata o forma in mintea mea; de ce refuza sa vorbeasca despre familia ei, de ce nu am cunoscut niciodata alte rude, de ce a vrut sa imi arate castelul.

Si, mai presus de toate, de ce si-au intemeiat caminul tocmai in districtul Shiganshina, la capatul lumii — pentru a fi cat mai departe de familia Reiss si acolitii ei.

—Este timpul sa te transformi si sa il devorezi pe Eren, pentru a perpetua traditia familiei si a salva lumea dintre ziduri, continua Rod, mai tare de data asta, pentru a-mi acoperi cuvintele.

—Nu o sa va las, spun. Nu sunteti sanatosi. Nu vreau sa fac parte dintr-o astfel de familie. Iar Historia nu ar—

Ii cer Historiei sprijin din priviri, dar refuza sa imi tina isonul.

—Tu de ce nu zici nimic? De ce nu faci nimic?! izbucnesc. De ce esti inutila?!

—Kaya, in locul tau mi-as stii locul si as ramane acolo, spune Rod taios. Nu indrazni sa vorbesti asa cu regina ta.

—Nu o sa fiu condusa de nimeni! Refuz sa imi mai incredintez destinul altora—

Tac cand imi dau seama ca ma gandesc la Erwin Smith.

—Nepoata mea, incepe Rod mieros, nu este prea tarziu sa te caiesti pentru pacatele tale si ale mamei tale. Jura-ne credinta si te voi lasa sa vii cu noi. Crezi ca nu stiu tot ce ai patimit in Legiune? Am spioni peste tot. Mi-au fost aduse la cunostinta toate noptile in care ai adormit in grajduri, plangand. Toate tipetele tale de agonie dupa ce ai fost ranita si aruncata cu indiferenta intr-un colt. Paraseste-i si vino cu noi.

Eren reuseste sa isi dea jos calusul.

—NU! Nu ii asculta! Lasa-ma si fugi!

Rod rade de interventia lui.

—Ca de obicei, dupa ce ultima carte a fost pusa jos, baiatul Jaeger vine sa darame mesele. Te va folosi, spune scurt. Nu este decat o javra, la fel ca tac-su. Ei nu stiu decat sa ucida familii regale si sa darame imperii.

Trag adanc aer in piept. Rod si Eren au tacut amandoi, asteptandu-mi interventia.

—Daca iti trebuie timp sa te gandesti daca sa parasesti Legiunea sau nu, decizia este deja luata—

—Gresit, dau eu verdictul. „Cartile" sunt in favoarea mea acum, pentru ca eu sunt mostenitoarea de drept a tronului si nu o sa traiesc nici in frica voastra, nici a nimanui altuiva! Nu am de gand sa imi abandonez oamenii, asa cum ati facut-o voi, ascunzandu-ma sub pamant, afland raspunsuri ca apoi sa nu fac nimic cu ele. Vom merge in afara Zidurilor, vom afla ce se ascunde acolo, ii vom invinge pe titani, astfel conducand regatul spre victorie. Doar sunt fiica mamei mele... si membra a Legiunii de Recunoastere.

Fac salutul soldatilor.

Nimeni altul decat Kenny apare manuind 3DMG-ul si aterizeaza intre noi.

—Sincronizare perfecta, Kenny, il primeste Rod, luand-o de mana pe Historia. Vrei sa o tii pe Kaya pana ne terminam noi treburile?

Kenny se indreapta spre mine, facandu-ma sa sar speriata inapoi, pana ma ajung sa ma lovesc de zid. Imi cuprind capul cu mainile cand in minte mi se revarsa amintirile din acea noapte fatidica. Muschii imi sunt amortiti de frica, resimtind toate taieturile si loviturile suferite din cauza lui Kenny.

—Ah si, daca iti face probleme, poti sa o ucidzi, spune Rod linistit.

—NU! protesteaza Historia si Eren intr-un glas.

—Nu am de gand sa o ucid pe nepoata lui Uri, spune Kenny.

Trebuie sa imi culeg maxilarul de pe jos. Omul care m-a torturat si mi-a omorat prietenii la ordinele lui Rod refuza sa ma ucida si pe mine de dragul celuilalt unchi al meu, Uri.

—Ce vrei sa spui? intreaba Rod. Eu sunt fratele lui si regele de drept, la naiba!

—Tu niciodata nu o sa fi rege, ii scuip printre dinti.

Ma intorc spre Kenny, dar mosul de unchi-miu ma ia prin suprindere. Ma loveste cu piciorul deasupra calcaiului. Ma impiedit si alunec de pe creasta.

Cad cativa metri, ma lovesc de baza crestei si alunec. Eren ma striga. Ma doare, dar nu mi-am rupt nimic. Il astept pe Rod sa coboare la baza scarii, apoi sar pe el. El ma loveste in rana de la brat, facandu-mi sangele sa fiarba, insa reusesc sa ma apuc de inelul de chei. Mi-l prind de cureaua pantalonilor. Pana sa apuc sa fac altceva, Kenny este langa mine.

Johann. Mira. Tata. Fosta mea echipa. Toti soldatii cazuti pe campul de lupta. Toti civilli morti. Peter. Toate vietile distruse. Toate imi trec prin minte cand Kenny ma apuca strans de brate si imi lipeste teava pistolului de ceafa.

—Imi pare rau..., murmura Kenny.

—Te iert, ii soptesc inapoi.

Intr-o lume care sa naruie, ii zambesc asasinului. Se uita intrebator la mine, aproape socat.

—Esti nepoata lui, pana la urma...

Urmatoarele secunde sa desfasoara intr-o succesiune de imagini, ca intr-o alta viziune. O seringa. Un tipat. Sticla sparta. Urmatorul lucru pe care il stiu este ca o arunc pe Historia la pamant, ferind-o de atacul tatalui ei. Kenny il apuca pe Rod de gulerul camasii si il ridica, lipindu-i teava pistolului de cerul gurii.

—Sado-masochist pedofil si mincinos de doi bani!

O trag de maneca pe Historia in sus, pe scari. Bucati din tavan cad peste noi. Curentul aproape ne ia pe sus. Kenny injura si incearca sa fuga folosing sistemul de manevrare. Rod urla si el pe fundal, ca o muzica ambientala care sa mearga cu toata nebunia.

—Kaya! Nu estadevarat ce ti-a spus unchiul tau! Te iubesc, nu ti-as face rau niciodata!

Imi petrec mainile dupa talia lui, odihnindu-mi capul pe pieptul lui gol.

—Te cred, ii spun la ureche.

Inima imi spune sa il cred, dar fulgerul bine-cunoscut imi transmite ca mai trebuie sa stiu ceva. Ma desprind din imbratisare si cineva imi sare in carca. Tip subit. Ii dau corpului un cot in burta si il dau jos de pe mine, insa nu este unchiul meu malefic, ci...

—SASHA!

O imbratisez si o ajut sa se ridice.

—Hei, eu am venit sa te salvezi si tu ce faci?!

Se clatina ca o spagheta in bratele mele. In curand apare si restul echipei Ackerman. O imbratisez strans, cerandu-mi scuze.

—Este in regula, spune ea. Haide sa mergem acasa.

かや

—Sunteti bine!

Ma prind cu toata puterea de mana lui Armin, ca de ultima mea salvare.

—Armin!

Sar pe el si il imbratisez cu toata puterea care mi-a mai ramas. Dupa atatea fete anoste (unele ale membrilor familiei mele) si dupa ce aproape am murit (din nou), zambetul lui Armin ma asigura ca totul este bine, desi, in realitate, totul este departe de a fi bine. Dupa o clipa de ezitare, ma inconjoara si el sfios cu bratele.

Desi stie ca nu am nevoie de ajutor sa ma urc in caruta, Historia imi intinde mana. I-o accept dupa un moment de ezitare.

Ma asez pe podea, langa Hanji. In ciuda ranii ei, este frumoasa. Sta intinsa, linistita, odihnindu-se in sfarsit. Trebuie sa admit ca ii sta bine fara ochelari. Imi zambeste si imi ia mana intr-a ei. Imi trec mana prin parul ei moale, ce ii incadreaza fata palida.

—Esti vina ta pentru toate astea! tipa Sasha la mine, spargand linistea si luandu-ma prin surprindere.

—Pardon? ii raspund indignata.

—Adica nu esti vinovata pentru toata asta — gesticuleaza haotic cu mainile spre tot ce ne inconjoara —, dar e vina ta pentru toata asta!

Se bate cu palma pe piept.

—Ai idee cate griji mi-am facut?!

—Sasha, spun sacadat, disperarea din vocea mea fiind evidenta, tot ce am facut a fost sa iti dau o portie cu mancare acum cateva luni. Nu trebuie sa te comporti de parca ai fii ingerul meu pazitor!

Ea se uita inocenta la mine, in timp ce Jean si Connie izbucnesc in ras.

—Acum raspunde la intrebare, spune Sasha. De ce te-a rapit tatal Historiei? Tu nu ai nicio treaba cu familia Reiss.

—De fapt..., incep eu, muscandu-mi buza.

Primele doua cuvinte sunt geniale, dar mai trebuie sa si continui. Toti ochii sunt atintiti asupra mea.

—Numele meu...

Hanji ma strange mai tare de mana, indamnandu-ma sa vorbesc.

—...este Kaya Reiss.


	14. Încoronarea Victoriei

Bineinteles. Acum totul are sens. Erwin Smith nu a fost niciodata strain de Kaya Reiss. Sau de mama ei.

Erwin isi aminteste foarte clar prima data cand a vazut-o pe Anita in public; pe atunci, insa, habar nu avea cine era. Pe atunci, el era doar un capitan, iar comandant era Keith Shadis. Se intorceau din misiune, cand Keith s-a oprit la o femeie frumoasa, micuta, cu par lung negru si ochi de un albastru fermecator. Era imbracata intr-o rochie albastra scumpa si tinea in brate un copilas.

In timp ce vorbea cu Keith, ochii i se miscau in toate directiile, studiind toti soldatii ce veneau in coloana. Pana cand privirea de gheata i s-a intalnit cu cea a lui Erwin.

Erwin nu s-a gandit prea mult la asta. A inceput sa-i dea importanta abia dupa a doua intalnire cu misterioasa prietena a lui Keith.

Cei doi aveau niste probleme de rezolvat in oras, cand au auzit tipete si lovituri. Cand au ajuns in miezul problemei, i-au gasit pe niste soldati din Garnizoana chinuindu-se sa tina in frau niste derbedei. Un altul ii inapoia femeii cu ochi albastri copilul mult iubit.

—Anita! a strigat Keith, grabindu-se spre ea. Esti bine? Ce s-a intamplat?

—A trecut, nu e nimic, a raspuns ea.

Vocea ii era ferma, dar isi strangea tare la piept copilul de un an. Privind inapoi, este sigur ca acei nelegiuiti fusesera trimisi de Rod sa-i aduca nepoata inapoi.

—De ce nu ma prezinti prietenului tau, mai bine? a intrebat ea, aratand cu capul spre Erwin.

Balbaindu-se, Keith a facut prezenta. Anita a facut o plecaciune usoara, din politete. Cand si-a ridicat ochii, in timp ce isi indrepta trupul, i-a zambit din coltul gurii, iar ochii ii sclipeau la propriu.

Erwin nu a spus nimanui, nici macar lui Levi, dar asta a fost intotdeauna parte din motivul pentru care a luat-o pe Kaya sub aripa lui. Ar fi recunoscut-o oriunde pe fiica Anitei — prima si singura femeie care l-a interesat vreodata si care a disparut mult prea devreme.

Daca este sa fim complet sincer, intr-un alt univers, Kaya s-ar fi putut numi Smith. Oh, soarta cruda. Razi de bietii pacatosi.

かや

—Nu stiu cum se face ca de fiecare data cand ma chemati la dumneavoatra, viata urmeaza sa imi fie data peste cap, spun, intrand cu nonsalanta in biroul lui Erwin si asezandu-ma pe scaunul din fata lui.

Erwin ma studiaza cateva secunde, de parca m-ar intalni pentru prima data. Intr-un fel, chiar asa este. Isi inclina usor capul.

—Tu si Historia sunteti ultimii membri in viata ai familiei regale, deci singurele cu drept la tron. Stiu ca tu esti prima in linie...

—Dar? intreb, ridicand o spranceana si asteptandu-ma la ce e mai rau.

—Dar am o propunere pentru tine. Doresti sa o asculti?

—Da...

—Iti propun sa renunti la a fi regina.

Se simte ca un pumn in stomac. Barbatul care m-a ridicat in ciuda protestelor celorlalti incearca acum sa ma doboare.

—Pentru un scop nobil, presupun, ingaim.

—Kaya, iti dai seama ca nici tu, nici Historia nu sunteti pregatite sa conduceti de capul vostru, mai ales in aceste imprejurari. Regina va fi, de fapt si de drept, controlata din umbra de noi. Daca decizi sa iti asumi acest rol, vei deveni doar o fatada in lupta pe care o ducem. Daca o lasi pe Historia in locul tau, tu vei putea ramane si lupta in fruntea Legiunii, libera sa mergi unde vrei.

Am sacrificat atatea sa fac parte din Legiune. Daca devin regina, voi pierde tot ce am cladit pana acum. Anii de antrenamente la Scoala Militara. Voi fi inchisa intr-un palat, voi lua parte la sedinte interminabile, iar peste ani ma voi casatori din interes politic si voi deveni o masina de facut copii.

Imi este destinat sa devin regina; o parte din mine vrea asta. Dar ar fi o prostie sa ma tin cu dintii de o pozitie care nu este pentru mine.

—Vreau sa lupt, decid. Vreau sa merg in afara Zidurilor si sa descopar adevarul.

—Deci aprobi sa primesti rolul de principesa mostenitoare si custode al coroanei in caz ca i se va intampla ceva rau reginei.

Aprob din cap, simtind ca am renuntat la o parte din mine... si la o parte din mama. Dar sa faci un pas in spate nu inseamna intotdeauna ca ti-e frica sau ca renunti. Uneori trebuie sa te dai inapoi pentru a vedea mai bine ce este in fata ta.

Ma ridic de pe scaun fara sa mai adaug ceva. Acum nu mai trebuie sa cer permisiunea nimanui. Apas clanta, dar Erwin ma striga din nou.

—Ce mai este? intreb.

—Vrei sa joci o partida de sah?

Raman impasibila, procesand ceea ce tocmai am auzit si intrebandu-ma daca loviturile repetate la cap si cazaturile de la zeci de metri inaltime pot afecta auzul.

—Sunt convins ca stii sa joci, continua el.

—Cum asa? vreau eu sa stiu.

—Mama ta era pasionata se sah. Este normal, dat fiind ca este cel mai nobil joc. Mama ta parea ca se pricepea la mutari. Sunt sigur ca era la fel si in viata reala.

Spune toate acestea fara sa rasufle. Traversez camera, aproape pe varfuri, nedorind sa tulbur linistea. Ma asez pe marginea scaunului si ma aplec peste birou, trantindu-mi mainile peste hartiile lui.

—Cum faci sa stii totul? Cum poti sa o stii pana si pe mama?

Ma asez inapoi pe scaun, constienta de tonul meu ridicat, ragusit, semi-disperat. Iesirea mea este nedemna de pozitia mea. Am multe de invatat din calmul lui Erwin. Probabil observa schimbarea brusca, pentru ca tonul lui se indulceste.

—Mama ta era buna prietena cu fostul comandant al Legiunii de Recunoastere si instructorul actual al Diviziei de Sud a Scolii Militare — Keith Shadis.

Ma ridic atat de brusc in picioare, incat scaunul cade pe spate.

—Va raman datoare cu o partida de sah, domnule. Acum cred ca tocmai am gasit ultima piesa a puzzle-ului.

かや

—Nu, nu, nu!

Un barbat de vreo treizeci de ani, inalt, slab si brunet paseste suav in camera. Mustacioara, cioculetul si hainele de boier ii tradeaza meseria de croitor instarit.

—Ce e asta?

Trage putin de breteaua rochiei mele, dupa care se uita critic la sandalele din picioarele mele.

—Nu are niciun sens! Nici cine a creat asta nu are niciun sens! Ar trebui sa moara doar pentru ca s-a gandit sa puna asa ceva pe o printesa! Nici-nici nu stiu cum de n-a murit inca! Rochia asta e de vina pentru invazia titanilor s-si distrugerea Zidului Maria s-si...

—Nu mi se pare chiar atat de urata, murmur.

—No, no, no.

Isi impreunaeaza degetele si le misca prin aer.

—Nu va ingrijorati. Cineva cu un simt real al modei — adica, ce coincidenta!, eu sunt ala! — a venit sa salveze situatia.

Pocneste din degete si asteapta. Nu se intampla nimic.

—Faceti-va intrarea, cretinilor! tipa enervat.

Doi adolescenti, probabil ucenicii lui, vin in fuga. Primul duce un umeras cu o rochie, pe cand celalalt se impleticeste carand o cutie.

—Uau...

Dupa toate prin care am trecut, o bucata de panza parea cel mai putin probabil lucru care ma poate uimi. Acesta este mai degraba domeniul lui Kurt. Dar rochia este superba. Este tivita cu fir auriu pe fundal alb ca zapada. Manecile ajung pe podea. Lasa umerii dezgoliti, iar corsetul este delimitat de partea de jos a rochiei prin modele aurii. Pantofii de un alb imaculat au toc subtire de vreo zece centimetri.

—Eu nu ma incalt cu aia.

—Dar ei completeaza tinuta! protesteaza barbatul vehement.

Cei trei ies din camera pana servitoarele ma ajuta sa ma imbrac. As vrea sa o fac singura, dar, spre rusinea mea, descopar ca nu mai stiu cum. Nu e ca si cum porti in fiecare zi rochii in armata. Cand revind, croitorul ma asaza pe scaun si ingenuncheaza in fata mea. Ridic poalele rochiei, iar el imi pune pantofii in picioare.

—Ah, stiam eu ca uitasem ceva, exclama el.

—Ce?

—Sa ingenunchez, bineinteles!

Se ridica in picioare si se inclina intr-un unghi perfect de nouazeci de grade.

—Maiestatea Voastra. Numele meu este Theodore. Sunt croitorul regal.

—Cam tarziu, ii spun zambind.

—La fel ca dumneavoastra.

Ridic din sprancene, aproape inecandu-ma.

—Cam mult tupeu, glumesc.

Imi transmite din priviri „La fel ca dumneavoastra", dar ridic mana inainte sa poata vorbi. La final, Theo imi impleteste parul si fixeaza aranjamentul cu o decoratiune din aur.

—Am auzit multe despre dumneavoastra, spune el. Sunteti aproape ca o legenda urbana pe aici.

—S-o iau ca un complement sau nu?

—Asta depinde doar de dumneavoastra.

Cineva bate la usa.

—Intra! striga Theo.

O femeie miniona intra in camera si incuie usa cu cheia in urma ei.

—Um..., incep, incercand sa lamuresc situatia deloc confortabila.

—Nu pare a fi de bine, imi sopteste Theo la ureche, suficient de tare pentru a auzi si femeia.

Are parul blond prins intr-un coc perfect. Poarta o rochie verde imaculata. Este tantosa ca un copac, iar fata nu ii tradeaza nici varsta, nici vreo emotie.

—Ah, Maiestatea Voastra Principesa Mostenitoare, spune ea, facand o plecaciune. Ce onoare.

—Cred ca eu ar trebui sa plec, spune Theo, dar femeia nu se clinteste din fata usii.

—Ce am de spus te intereseaza si pe tine, domnul meu.

Isi indreapta atentia asupra mea din nou.

—De acum inainte, eu voi fi asistenta ta personala. Iti voi fi mentor, sfatuitor si ajutor, in niciun caz sluga. Pentru asta sunt servitorii. Iar acest pacalici — il fixeaza cu privirea pe Theo — va fi mana ta dreapta.

—Am inteles, zic eu. Dar cum te chea—

—Sa fii nobil inseamna mai mult decat haine si decoratii. Hainele nu inseamna nimic atat timp cat acopera persoana gresita. Toti nobilii de la curte au fost invatati de mici jocurile de putere de la curte. Bineinteles, jumatate dintre cei care locuiau in castel se afla acum in temnite.

Ignor reprosul din glasul ei.

—Ei bine, eu sunt printesa de doua zile. Pana acum douazeci si patru de ore eram Kaya Livy, un soldat orfan.

—Si acea persoana trebuie sa dispara. Spre deosebire de acel rege fals, prin venele tale curge sange albastru. Imi este atat de rusine ca l-am slujit — pe el si pe cei care l-au pus pe tron. De acum inainte, Kaya Livy nu mai exista. Tu ai fost, esti si vei fi Kaya Reiss.

—Bun. In privinta asta suntem de acord amandoua.

Nu mai sunt aceeasi persoana care a fost inscrisa cu de-a sila la Scoala Militara. Acea fetita abandonata de mama, indepartata de frate, maltratata, folosita, calcata in picioare, transformata in pion. Sunt Kaya Reiss si sunt propria mea persoana — jumatate de vita nobila, jumatate soldat loial.

—Bun, declara femeia. Numele meu este Helene. Acum, haideti sa va pregatim pentru incoronare. Acesta va fi debutul dumneavoastra ca membra a familiei regale. Nu aveti voie sa dati gres.

—Daca imi este permis sa intreb..., incep, dar vocea imi suna prea umila, aproape tematoare.

Imi dreg glasul si spun ferm:

—Cine te-a pus sa ma ajuti? Pe tine te mai inteleg, dar Theodore? El este croitor, nu secretara mea!

Theodore se posteaza umar la umar cu Helene.

—Oi fi eu un geniu al modei, spune el, dar trebui sa admit ca imi place sa imi bag nasul unde nu imi fierbe oala. Am adunat cateva informatii importante de-a lungul anilor.

—Dar de ce ma ajutati? Erwin v-a pus? Sau asa este protocolul.

—Padurea din Zidul Rose, zice Helene. Inainte de inrolare. Tu si ceilalti doi ati salvat o fata de niste banditi. Era nepoata mea.

—Parintii ei ne-au rasplatit indeajuns ducandu-ne cu trasura—

—Cand erai soldat. Dar acum esti printesa. Ma simt datoare sa te ajut. Eu oricum urma sa fiu asistenta ta, dar l-am rugat si pe Theodore...

Theo imi face cu mana, zambind...

—...sa iti stea aproape. E mai util decat pare. Poti sa te bazezi pe el. Si pe mine.

Imi intinde mana. Ma ridic de pe scaun si incerc sa merg spre ea, dar mi se prinde tocul in poalele rochiei. Theo sare sa ma prinda, dar imi pastrez echilibrul.

—Hai ca poti, hai ca poti! ma incurajeaza el. Inca doi pasi. Ucenici! urla el. Nu stati degeaba, veniti sa faceti galerie!

Oftez, iar Helene isi da singura o palma.

—Theodore, o sa te jupoi. Dar dupa incoronare. Acum trebuie sa scoatem la iveala latura nobila a soldatului nostru.


End file.
